Switched
by RenaeAurora
Summary: What would happen if Inuyasha and Co.Were in eachothers bodies?Rin is in Miroku the villagers think he's insane.Shipou is setting things onfire using itas a substitude for Foxfire.Kagome needs to go pee In Inus body Miroku is running free in a bathehouse
1. Chaos

Switched  
By Renae Aurora  
  
This is my first fan fic. So be gentle!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
"GIVE ME THE REMOTE!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"NO!" Souta yelled back.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome shrieked running into the room. SIT!  
  
A large thud was heard followed by curses as Inuyasha lifted himself off the floor. Inuyasha glared at Kagome evilly.  
  
I'm trying to write a report and all I can hear are you two fighting over the T.V.!!! For crying out........  
  
Kagome was cut short however, as Inuyasha ran over to Souta, grabbed the remote, pushed rather shoved past Kagome and ran down the hall shouting "BAKA!" over his shoulder at them. (Baka means stupid, moron, idiot, fool, etc. in Japanese)  
  
"Get back here!" Kagome screamed but she was once again pushed rather shoved past by another person!  
  
"Give it back" Souta yelled rushing down the hall after Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome let out an exasperated loud scream rather grunt as she ran in the opposite direction. fools she thought Kagome knew that her house made a swing around right back to the living room where she would get him! Kagome seethed with hatred. Walking slowly, head slightly down she waited.  
  
Inuyasha pushed a chair over while dashing through the kitchen. Inuyasha sped up when he saw Souta coming at him fast anger and laughter in his eyes Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at him. Inuyasha looked in front of him and his heart skipped a beat his body froze Inuyasha's mouth dropped open in udder horror his eyes bulging.  
  
From behind Souta ran in to Inu's back  
  
Humph!  
  
Souta looked up to see Inuyasha's frozen back he puzzled.  
  
"What? ...What are you doing Inu-ya"......Souta who had walked in front of Inuyasha followed Inuyasha's horrified gaze to the slightly slumped over figure in the shadows. Souta yelped and pressed his back against Inuyasha's stomach arms and legs spread out.  
  
With terror in they're faces unable to move they both just stood there frozen stiff!  
  
A quick intake of breather was heard from the two boys as the devil himself or rather herself began to come closer her murderous eyes hidden by her hair. Kagome suddenly stopped two feet from them.  
  
"Inuyasha" she whispered.  
  
(Inuyasha) GULP  
  
Gently reaching out Kagome pulled Souta out of the way behind her on to the floor her other hand took the remote out of Inuyasha stunned hand and throwing it also behind her without looking up said calmly.  
  
"Childish, Ignorant, Selfish, Immature!!"  
  
Inuyasha suddenly felt anger. His mouth closed and his eyes slanted glaring "OH YOU WANT SOME?!!??" He howled clenching his fists.  
  
Souta gasped in terror on the floor.  
  
"Don't!" he said but it was too late.  
  
Kagome suddenly looked up smiling her twisted face and devil eyes revealed.  
  
Inuyasha shrank.  
  
It wasn't a pretty smile. More like a smile a murderer gets before shoving an already blooded knife into they're victim's back for the 12th time.  
  
"OSUWARI!!!" (Osuwari means sit in Japanese)  
  
Kagome's shouting command echoed threw the house and ricocheted off the walls. (It was a good thing that her grandfather and mother were out shopping because if they weren't, it would not have been pretty).  
  
Inuyasha moaned. 5 seconds later he slowly shakily lifted his upper body off the floor "Why you!" He grimaced now on all fours Inuyasha glared up at Kagome "You're dead" he grunted whispered in an evil gruffy voice that bled hatred.  
  
Kagome backed up looking worried.  
  
With in seconds Inuyasha was up off the floor lunging at Kagome she dodged. Barely! She ran screaming as she fled up the stairs. Inuyasha wasn't a step behind he grabbed her shirt and jerked her back. Kagome screamed her scream was followed by a "SIT!" This was followed by a thud, and her shirt being ripped almost completely off of her body making her entire back visible and 3 inches of her belly.  
  
Kagome screamed in horror and ran in to her room shutting and locking the door behind her.  
  
Inuyasha looked up while running toward the door at full speed in a rage he saw Kagome's door shut and lock.  
  
Inuyasha Pounded on the door.  
  
"KAGOME! He Bellowed! "OPEN UP THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"NO!" came the muffled reply behind the door "GO AWAY!" (Wrong answer)  
  
With a very ugly face and voice very similar to that of the Beast as he banged on Belles door when wanting her to come to dinner, (from Beauty and the Beast)  
  
HE ROaRD! "NOW! I"LL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN I SWEAR IT!" POUND POUND  
  
"NO!" fearing that Inuyasha would really break the door down she added quickly "ONLY I'F you promise not to try and rip my clothes off of MY BODY AGAIN!"  
  
Kagome had been right Inuyasha had his hand raised ready to use his famous attack with his claws on Kagome's door. He stopped in mid air.  
  
"UH?" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked at his right fist which was raised sure enough there in his hand stuck on his claws was at least half of Kagome's shirt. He steadied himself letting his hand drop to his side his body relaxing (slightly).  
  
"AH?" He began looking at her door sigh "I promise" he said slowly clenching his fists.  
  
Inuyasha heard Kagome's movements inside the room his ear twitched. The door clicked unlocking. Kagome opened it a crack backed away and sat on her bed. Inuyasha stormed in to the room slamming the door behind him with new found anger at seeing her so calm just sitting there on her bed all smug. He shook his fist at her glaring.  
  
"You do that one more time" he growled "AND I'LL!" he stopped short looking at his clenched fist its STILL! had Kagome's shirt in it he looked up to hear snickering coming from Kagome.  
  
Giggle Giggle Kagome had one leg up pulled into her self and one hand which was half way pulled in to a fist covering her mouth laughing. No! SNIKERING!  
  
"STOP SNIKERING IT ISNT FUNNY!"  
  
"OH isn't it?" she teased shaking her head.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Kagome stopped for moment or at least that's what Inuyasha thought. It was just her long intake of breathe as she in haled more air and burst in to laughter as she fell over backward on her bed holding her stomach and laughing hysterically. Inuyasha stared in unbelieved anger. How dare she think such thinks as this serious situation were funny! His anger grew and took hold of him once again as he yelled!  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped on her body and clasped both hands on her smiling face. Inuyasha felt her laughter push against his hands he gritted his teeth and glared in furry. Kagome began to laugh even harder. What was she looking at? She took in all the air she could and laughed threw her nose shaking. Tears began to gather as Kagome looked at Inuyasha's hand.  
  
Inuyasha followed her eyes to his hand. His eyes landed on Kagome's shirt STILL! in his hand which was now closed around her mouth he flung it from him as If it were a disease. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome with growing hatred. Tears were now rolling down the sides of her face, eyes squinted and upon seeing his glare she shut them and huge glopeing tears began to come out as she laughed through her nose even harder!  
  
Inuyasha fought the urge to strangle her but couldn't resist.  
  
Kagome couldn't breathe. Not enough air she thought she lifted her hands and tried to pull his hands off of her mouth.  
  
Struggling? Inuyasha fixed his position on top of Kagome his knees digging in to the bed Kagome in between the inside of his thighs. Inuyasha's hatred began to melt in to surprise.  
  
On top of her! In Be-Tween!  
  
Kagome stopped laughing. She saw his expression change she cocked an eye brow. Kagome's confused look vanished in to realization and comprehension as it dawned on her. Kagome saw, felt the change in him. Inuyasha's eyes softened and his legs tensed up. Since Kagome was under them she felt it. Her eyes began to open wide then slowly slanted with a soft loving longing in them. Inuyasha's hands were slowly removed from Kagome's mouth. Kagome fought an urge that had crept in to her soul. She stared at him he stared at her.  
  
"Kagome"........Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kagome found herself blushing furiously.  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand saw the look in her eyes when he had tensed his body up and was taking that look to a personal level he leaned down his chest touching hers gently. Inuyasha let his head drop down in to Kagome's neck his eye's closed.  
  
Kagome immediately tensed her body up "Inuyasha!" she shouted terrified.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away from each other wide eyed.  
  
Kagome got up shakily not looking at Inuyasha. She crossed to her dresser pulled out a new shirt stepped into her closet and slipped the ripped one off and the new one on. When Kagome came out Inuyasha was at her window looking out.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow at dawn. He turned to leave.  
  
Kagome couldn't let him leave like that, "INUYASHA!" She yelled. As he turned she quickly closed the gap between them, one hand quickly grabbing him by the small of the back the other raping around his neck quickly pulling him tight to her. Inuyasha was confused but he hugged her back affectionately.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you to "si.........be seat...........park yourself on the floor so much."  
  
She was apologizing? He had been the one who had shredded her shirt and threatened to break her door down......for good reasons!  
  
"Ok." he said "me too."  
  
Kagome let him go. Looking up at him her hands behind her back smiling, she beamed "see you tomorrow at dawn then."  
  
Please tell me what you think. If you like it stuff like that. I promise it will be extremely funny in ch. Two. That's when the big SWITCH happens and well you'll have to see...... Review! Review! Please!!! 


	2. Bizarre confusion

Switched  
  
By Me! Renae Aurora!  
  
Ok I know I said that the big switch would be happening in this chapter but!!!!!!!! I'm sorry please forgive! I just had to explain and lead up to it in this chapter no more room for switch! I didn't know it would take this long to lead up to it but! It is worth it I swear and I'll have the 3rd chapter up tomorrow which is the 28th! Mesa promise to be better.  
  
Ok! On with the story!  
  
Oh yeah this.....Clears throat...Takes breathe.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha! Duh! Does any one here own Inuyasha? Tell me if they did would they be hear writing a fan fiction for they're own series?  
  
Chapter 2 Bizarre confusion,  
  
"What the hell? What the hell was that?" Inuyasha was confused beyond recognition. Just what had he been thinking? He would have been perfectly content to just lay their with Kagome all night. Madness he thought and poor Kagome she must be terrified and hate him.  
  
  
  
Back at Kagome's...................  
  
  
  
"Whoopee!!" Kagome danced around her room in her underwear getting ready to go. Kagome turned up the radio louder and continued to dance about.  
  
"Whoopee! He cuddled me he cuddled me!" She sang. "Yes! I was confused! Yes I am still, but he likes me! I think." She was so confused but happy. She didn't want to jump to conclusions and get her hopes up but, she was just so dang happy this morning!  
  
  
  
"Bye bye mama!" She cried in English as she ran from the house and through the well. She hummed the song which had been playing on the radio, still smiling to her self.  
  
  
  
"She's late." Inuyasha scowled. "And we already have a lead on a possible shard!" She wasn't really late its just Miroku and Sango had already gone on with out him. He ran through the forest at full speed. "Got to go get Kagome." Inuyasha slowed as he saw Kagome getting out of the well. Just then it struck him how odd this all was. Waiting for a girl to come out of a well! Weird! She made his life complicated. "How dare she!!!"  
  
"Kagome!" he bellowed reaching her.  
  
"What is it? What's wro......" she began, but was cut off.  
  
"YOU'RE LATE!" Inuyasha Roared in her face blowing her hair back.  
  
"I am NOT!" she yelled back with equal force.  
  
"We don't have time for you!" he said ripping her back pack off and pulling on her hand.  
  
"HEY WAIT!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Come ON!" He grabbed Kagome and threw her on his back racing forward at top speed. "Miroku and Sango have already gone without us!" he shouted up at her. Dam! Its all Kagome's fault Inuyasha thought furiously. If she hadn't been doing that reeporg er what ever, she would have been here when I........when everyone needed her!  
  
(YAY! Writers block 10 min. pass YAY no more blockage.)  
  
  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama!" Rin called. Where was he? She wanted to see her Sesshoumaru. She missed him. He had been their when she had fallen asleep, but when she had woken up he was gone.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!! I already told! He's gone away. Sesshoumaru-Sama has better things to do then baby-sit a useless hu............." (Sama means lord or master in Japanese)  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama!"  
  
"W...were you listening!"  
  
"Eh...? You were talking?"  
  
Jaken bowed his head and wept.  
  
"Let's find Sesshoumaru-Sama" Rin called out to Jaken as she hoped up on the giant three headed flying mammal.  
  
AHHHHHHHHH!!" Jaken cried out terrified a mental image of Sesshoumaru forming in his mind.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Sesshoumaru: Jaken?  
  
Jaken: Sesshoumaru-Sama?  
  
Sesshoumaru: if Rin is hurt while I'm away....you die.  
  
END OF FALSH BACK  
  
"RIN WAIT! DON'T GO!"  
  
"Come on Jaken" Rin said rising into the air on the flying mammal.  
  
"Oh no! Sesshoumaru-Sama is going to kill me."  
  
"And why would I do that Jaken?" Jaken froze. A voice cold and unfeeling yet alluring and gentle at the same time came from behind him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama" Jaken said turning to see his perfect master.  
  
Without another word, and no expression Sesshoumaru walked past him and looked up "Rin get down!"  
  
"HIY!" (Means yes in Japanese)  
  
He began to walk away knowing Rin would follow. Sesshoumaru looked up he had smelled the foul stench of the demon bird on the wind long before it had even appeared to swoop down upon Rin. In less than a blink of an eye, and with little more effort, Sesshoumaru had jumped trough the air and sliced the bird in to thousands of bloody pieces. As Sesshoumaru reached for Rin about to wrap his arm around the child a strange tinkling feeling like electricity throbbed through out this body. It was as if his body was moving in slow motion.  
  
"CAWWWWW!!" The birds cry echoed in his ear.  
  
"More?" Sesshoumaru thought frowning. "Why couldn't I sense them?"  
  
Sesshoumaru watched in un-showing horror as a second demon bird swooped down upon his precious delicate human child. Yet he couldn't move fast enough!  
  
"They never travel in a flock like that" Sesshoumaru thought. As the effects of the birds wore off, Sesshoumaru gently landed back down on the ground racing after the birds at top speed.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"But what's really suspicious is that those kinds of birds never travel in a huge flock like that" Inuyasha said still running with Kagome on his back.  
  
"So those kinds of birds don't usually attack humans?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yea and they don't ever come off the mountain either." Inuyasha responded.  
  
"How strange! There's definitely something evil at work hear." Kagome stated.  
  
"Miroku also said that he had seen a small child with them when we saw them attacking some people on the road. One of them took Kirara off of Sango's shoulder imagine the shock of that bird when Kirara transformed. hmph when one of them took Shipou I decided it was time for me to introduce my self."  
  
"Ah! They had a child with them?"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"Are they going to eat it?"  
  
"Duh!'  
  
  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" (Pronounced haricots)  
  
Sango swung her giant boomerang towered the large demon bird which had the small child clutched in its large talons.  
  
The girl screamed as she fell threw the air.  
  
Miroku was on Kirara's back as he reached up to catch the girl. He screamed in anger and frustration as the bird scratched his hand ripping the girl away from him before he had a chance to touch her.  
  
The bird looked like it was going to get away when suddenly.  
  
"STRIKE!"  
  
Kagome's arrow sliced through the demon bird's body ripping it in two. The small child yet again went flying through the air this time unconscious.  
  
Inuyasha landed on the ground with Kagome on his back. "Nice Shot!" he complemented.  
  
"Thank you" Kagome said looking determined.  
  
Feeling to nice Inuyasha quickly added "next time do better" setting Kagome down, he leapt in to the air to catch the child.  
  
He didn't see Kagome's red face as he touched back down.  
  
Kagome ran too Inuyasha grabbed the girl out of his hands and screamed  
  
"OSUWARI!!!!!!!"  
  
(If you think Inuyasha is being a little too rude well I'll explain why in a bit tah tah!)  
  
"Jerk" Kagome grumbled looking at the girl to see if she was ok.  
  
"Wha'd you say?" Inuyasha said lifting himself off the ground.  
  
"Here we go again" whispered Sango to Miroku.  
  
sigh  
  
"I'm getting rather tired of Inuyasha foolishness." Miroku said back.  
  
"All Inuyasha ever does is make Kagome in a foul mood all the time he's selfish" Shipou whispered in Sango's ear.  
  
"It's like there's two children here instead of one." Sango told them both.  
  
"WHAT!?" Inuyasha screeched whirling around to face them.  
  
"UH?"... (Sango)  
  
"He heard".... (Miroku)  
  
"Shipou!" Miroku cried pounding Shipou on the head "Stop talking shi!"  
  
"What?!" Shipou cried holding his head. "You jerk!!" he leapt upon Miroku's shoulder biting him.  
  
"OW! You little devil!" Miroku screamed swiping out a charm and clapping it on Shipou's head. Shipou froze and fell to the ground like a statue. Miroku followed Shipou to the ground soon after though both hands pinned under a small statue.  
  
"I can't move!!"  
  
"Serves you right" Sango said shaking her head.  
  
Inuyasha stared open mouthed in amusement.  
  
"This is a first"  
  
"HEY YOU GUY'S!! HELLO!!!!!!!"  
  
"Uhu?" Sango and Inuyasha turned to face Kagome, Miroku looked up straining to see around they're bodies and Shipou just laid they're frozen looking at her with his eyes, mouth wide open from when he'd been biting Miroku.  
  
"I've been saying" Kagome screamed "This is SHESSHOUMARUS little servant girl isn't it!???"  
  
Ok sorry for the shortness but the next chapter is going to be long and if I put the big switch in this chapter it would be way to long so yeah. Any who Review! Review! Please!! I must have them! And I promise I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. 


	3. The flash of light at the end of the tun

**Switched!** By me! Renae Aurora.  
  
Well I promised so here it is....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha ....only in my dreams.  
  
IMPORTANT: In the last chapter I said Rin was flying on a three headed mammal but it is a two headed one and there names are "Ah and Un" I think. Plus I spelled "Hiy" wrong it's really like this "Hai" I knew how it sounded I just didn't know how to spell it correctly soxXmiroku4EverXx thanks. Hiraikotsu thing I thought I heard Sango say that along with what you say she say's so Excuse me fer livin! (No really I am grateful) Any way Many thanks to xXmiroku4EverXx again for telling me because well........ I don't want to feel a fool and I am now more intelligent because of you. Spank you very Hard!  
  
"Oh! Happy B-day shesshoumarufan17! Here's my gift too you!"  
  
"Also thank you all for your reviews it makes a me a so happy!"XXXXOOOO!!!  
  
Chapter three, The Flash of light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
  
  
"I say we leave her here." Inuyasha grumbled at Rin.  
  
"NO WAY!" Kagome cried clutching the girl tighter.  
  
"I agree." miroku said.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango protested.  
  
"It would be best for all if we avoided any direct contact with Sesshoumaru. Miroku explained.  
  
He's right. Kagome thought.  
  
"Well in that case, you guy's leave and I'll stay here with Rin and wait for Sesshoumaru."  
  
"What?! NO WAY!" Inuyasha yelled. "Besides it's too late any way Sesshoumaru is almost here."  
  
He was right, in no more than 50 seconds sesshoumaru appeared walking toward them serious as ever.  
  
He doesn't even look concerned, more annoyed then anything. Kagome thought.  
  
They all watched as sesshoumaru looked down at something on his shoulder. He was now within ear shot of everyone.  
  
"Yet it seems to have done nothing for the demon birds intelligence." with that he flicked something off of his shoulder. (One guess what that was).  
  
Kagome watched as sesshoumaru approached her slowly.  
  
Inuyasha growled as his brother walked up to him and then with out so much as a glance we walked strait passed him. Inuyasha saw that he was walking toward Kagome. He wanted to leap in front of her with Tetsusaiga drawn, but he stayed watching his hand on placed on the hilt.  
  
Sesshoumaru held out his arms to Kagome. "Give me what belongs to me."  
  
Kagome hesitated wanting to protest to her belonging to him, but she passed Rin over to him. "she's not hurt" she said wondering if he even cared. Suddenly he looked in to her eyes. Those beautiful....cold.....hurting.......soul snatching eyes. She felt her entire body shiver inside of her unable to move as he walked away. She watched him walk away lost in her thoughts. _Did he care for Rin? Was it possible that she was more to him then just a servant? "It's possible" she said out loud. Those eyes completely cruel and it almost seemed that he had been thanking her. It made her wonder if they're wasn't more to the demon lord who hated his brother so heartlessly._ Her thoughts were interrupted as a warm hand gently close around her wrist slightly pulling her.  
  
Sesshoumaru's POV  
  
Sesshoumaru looked in to Kagome's eyes so kind and gentle, he almost gasped. He had never seen such a pure hearted human in his life the beautiful person inside shown through her in to his soul it sent in inward chill down his spin. He quickly walked away afraid she was searching his soul. _"Wench he thought after looking away."_  
  
BACK TO THIS  
  
"........so what do you think Kagome?" Inuyasha asked not looking at her.  
  
"Wha....?" she said.  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at her. Hurt.  
  
"I said what do yo......y...............you weren't LISTENING?!!!"  
  
"Ah......Sorry." Kagome said  
  
Inuyasha flung Kagome's hand from him. "EVERY TIME!" he yelled at her. "YOU ARE........ "Gritted teeth"...........IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE!!! "SHIPOU IS STUCK IN THAT POSITION AND MY HANDS ARE GLUED TO THE GROUND!!"  
  
They all turned to see miroku gritting his teeth and glaring at them. His expression changed to pleading innocence.  
  
"Could someone please help us?"  
  
(Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome sweat drop.)  
  
"Sorry." Sango said rushing over to him. She was some what hesitant however as she remembered all the leching he'd pulled lately. She set shipou free first by taking the charm off.  
  
"Thanks." Shipou said twitching on the ground in pain for being in the same position for so long.  
  
"What about me?" miroku said.  
  
"I'll let you and your lecherous hands go as soon as you promise to never touch my butt....never she new she'd never get, but she could try for a week......for one week!"  
  
"Ah! Miroku put on the most disappointed face and protested. "3 day's."  
  
"Aha! Your in no condition to talk!"  
  
"All right one week" he said growling.  
  
MEAN WHILE  
  
"Inuyasha what were saying before?.....you know when I wasn't listening? Kagome asked sweetly and regretfully.  
  
"Keh!"  
  
"Well it sounded important"  
  
"Obviously not if you didn't care to listen!"  
  
Inuyasha suddenly felt a familiar sting on his cheek. He quickly smacked it and something fluttered to the ground.  
  
"Myouga?!"  
  
"What the..What are you doing here?  
  
EARLIER WITH SESSHOUMARU  
  
Sesshoumaru felt a sharp pain in his chest. Reaching down through his clothes on his chest Sesshoumaru pulling it out he was surprised to see Myouga the flea.  
  
The flea then proceeded to tell him everything and then some about what he wanted to know about the demon birds.  
  
_How does he know all this stuff? Better yet where the hell did he come from?_  
  
"Do you know why your body seemed to slow?" Myouga asked.  
  
"Because of the demon birds natural drug that spreads through the air like pollen." Sesshoumaru responded.  
  
"Yes that's they're special attack how ever one alone is not enough to do any real damage, but so many of them together like that in a flock it seemed like you were going in slow motion.  
  
"Tell me something useful old fool or be done with it. Like why they where in a flock in the first place?" Myouga was telling him what he already knew.  
  
"Because the leader of the flock has a sacred jewel shard in it, he has gathered all the birds together to make him self more power full."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and Myouga continued. "They're nocturnal and live in the mountains so I guess a rather large cave is where they would take her."  
  
"I KNOW THIS!" Sesshoumaru was becoming aggravated. _By her he had meant "Rin" this flea new him to well. _He glared at the flea through the side of his eyes.  
  
"EEP!"  
  
_He was finally catching up to Rin he could smell her sweet scent, like wild flowers in the spring and musky dirt after a light rain. his disgusting brother and co. were also somewhere near her. He sighed in his mind when he smelled no blood coming from her. He continued his almost useless conversation with Myouga. He still had one more question, though he had guessed what Myouga would tell him.  
_  
"I wasn't able to sense them at all, as if they're scent were invisible to my nose why?"  
  
"Hmmmmm? The shard must have given him the ability to shield they're scent for an amount of time."  
  
"Yet it seems to have done nothing for the demon birds intelligence." he said flicking the flea off of his shoulder.  
  
END OF SCENE FROM EARLIER  
  
"This is the cave." Inuyasha said. "I smell the birds stench coming out of it sniff sniff and Sesshoumaru" he spat disgustedly. He ran over to Kagome to breathe in her sweet smell. He had to wash away the stench from his sensitive nose while he still could.  
  
Kagome sensed some one watching her. She turned and looked around seeing Rin hiding behind a boulder.  
  
"Hello Rin!" Kagome smiled at her.  
  
Rin came out and smiled wildly at her.  
  
"Is Sesshoumaru inside?"  
  
Jaken raced up to them saying "you have no righ....!" He was then introduced to Inu's fist  
  
"Hai!" Then she pouted "but Rin has to stay here."  
  
"Why is she asking her what I just said?" Inuyasha whispered in to Sango's ear.  
  
"Because she is a child. They like it when they think they know more than you." she stated. "Reminds me of someone I know" Miroku whispered to Shipou who snickered"  
  
"What!?" Inuyasha yelled whirling around.  
  
"SHIPOU!" Miroku screamed "I told you stop talking shi!"  
  
Kagome smiled "good idea she said looking at shipou. "You better stay here Shipou!"  
  
"Ha! We don't need you Shipou!" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"WHY?" Shipou cried.  
  
"Weakling! Your so tiny you'd probably get lost in the cave. And attacked by the demon birds, then we'd have to save you and you'd probably be dead any way!" "HAHAHAHAHA! Keh! Pathetic!"  
  
"That's not true!" Shipou glared at him then an evil thought came in to his mischievous mind. "HA! You probably just want to be alone with Kagome in the dark so you can kiss her!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes almost popped out of his head "Whaaaaaaa!!!.......... Inuyasha blushed deeply. He slowly looked over to see Kagome who was starring at the ground one hand on her cheek blushing.  
  
"HA! ITS TRUE!" Shipou screamed!  
  
BonK  
  
"Take that!" Inuyasha said smiling.  
  
Shipou Clutched his head as tears collected on the edges of his eyes.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome "Kirara was injured more then once by those huge demon birds and I'm worried about her she looks really sick"  
  
"Mewo"  
  
"Hmmm? Ok leave her here with shipou." Miroku said before kagome could.  
  
"Lets go." Kagome said handing everyone a flash light. She only had two so she and Inuyasha would share and Miroku and Sango would share. She then went to sit by shipou.  
  
"I want to go." Shipou said  
  
"I know but I need you to stay here and protect Rin ok?  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
She stood and walked in to the cave after Sango and Miroku Inuyasha Followed but turned to face shipou smiling evilly.  
  
"Wimpy Coward."  
  
GRRRRRRR Growled shipou.  
  
"Ohhhhh wido foxy woxy too afwade of the big scary wary birdies?" With that he laughed and walked in to the cave.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
"KEH"!  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Shipou smiled "thanks Kagome" he said turning to look at Rin. She looked very sad.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Rin looked up at him and said sadly. "Rin has to stay outside."  
  
"Really?" he said "Me to, I'm here to protect you."  
  
She smiled and blushed. "Really?"  
  
"ye...yea". Shipou blushed back.  
  
"Are you really strong?" Rin asked hopefully.  
  
"Y..yes."  
  
"Then you can protect me? I mean then we could go in........"  
  
Shipou smiled catching on. "So you want to go in?"  
  
"Hai." she smiled eyes sparkling, "but Sesshoumaru-Sama won't let me go in unless you..."  
  
"Protect you right?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Then let's go, watch this." Shipou said wanting to show off and scare Inuyasha. He took a leaf out of his jacket and placed it on his head.  
  
Rin looked up at him amazed. "Sesshoumaru-Sama?"  
  
"Yes" he said "but its me shipou!"  
  
"Ohhh! Your amazing!" rin said.  
  
Shipou crossed to the cave making sure jaken was still unconscious from Inu's Blow on the head. He grabbed Rin's hand and ran for the caves entrance.  
  
Kirara new shipou wasn't supposed to go in so she leapt in front of them. Within seconds shipou took out another leaf and suddenly they're were a dozen of Sesshoumaru's running around the place. Kirara was still confused and sick from the birds pollen so she got looked around and chased after the wrong one.  
  
"Weak eh? Well this weak little foxy woxy is going to kick that big doggy woggy's butt! Just you wait Inuyasha your going to get it!!!"  
  
(And now just for Jillian Sama's sick pleasure. A gory part) INSIDE WITH SESHY!  
  
Sesshoumaru cursed and dodged another bird's beak slashing at it with his poisonous claws. He had lost his sword and his light some where in the dark when the leader bird had clamped down on his hand nearly taking the only real arm with it.  
  
He was sweating and panting as he staggered swinging at another bird ripping it in to three pieces. If anyone had seen the mighty lord Demon in the state that he was in now they would have had to question they're sanity. "It wasn't the bird demons them selves or the fact that he had no light or the fact that he couldn't see at all if it had just been them he would have had no problem at all. It was that Damned Pollen they gave off! It had dulled his senses and not only weekend him but made him slow and vulnerable to the point where his reflex's were that of a mere human. Even with all this the great lord refused to give up and still had plenty of fight in him. He swore as he cut another bird while 5 more pecked at his back he was completely surrounded. Pecking at his body taking with them fur, hair, clothes, and flesh!  
  
Then as Sesshoumaru fell to the ground his own blood pooling around him the leader of the demon birds began to approach him circling over head. Sesshoumaru lifted himself off the floor punching the lesser demon birds off of his already torn and gouged flesh. His hands began to bleed as he punched beak and claws alike. His beautiful silver hair was now soaked with his own blood. He screamed and growled in pain as the leader sank his massive claws into Sesshoumaru's back. There was no flesh to tear off, it had all been pecked off. The claws tore and ripped at his muscles, Crushing ribs, dislodging bones, and slicing through veins. The bird was about to close it's beak around Sesshoumaru's head to bite it off, but as it's head swung down, he reached up punching the giant birds beak aside. Then through it's feathers he found it's eyes and clawed like no tomorrow. He screamed in pain again, as the demon bird ripped through his back to get away. He fell to the ground groaning.. "Rin", he thought, tears welling up, he blinked them away. "Forgive me". He closed his eyes and waited. He would have healed enough to attack again but the pollen had even slowed that down to an agonizing human level. He waited for death, "Funny", he said, as the demon bird swooped down toward him. "That I would think of you before I die", but he did not feel the demons claws rush into his back. Instead he saw a blinding flash of light and heard a scream from the demon bird. Some one picked him up wrapping him in a cloth. He looked up at the person holding him and to take in his surroundings because there was now light in the cave. As his eyes focused he gasped. He saw his own arms holding himself! He heard Rin's voice, He looked down to see her weeping and kissing his hand. "Rin", he whispered. He saw another flash of light which he followed to see Kagome who had just fired an arrow. "I see, so she saved me", he said looking back up at himself who now that he smelled it realized it to be the demon fox child. "How dare he steal my form", he thought, looking back to stare at Rin. His vision blurred. "She's OK," he thought........................................  
  
"SANKON TESSOU!" (Inuyasha's battle cry in Japanese soul shattering iron claw thingy)  
  
Inuyasha landed on the ground catching the glowing jewel in his hand, he smiled. It had been extremely hard but with the help of Kagome and the others they had finally killed the Demon bird's.  
  
"Look!" Sango said as they walked along. "I see a light ahead!"  
  
"Ah! The Exit" Miroku said.  
  
Sango and Miroku walked ahead with Sesshoumaru, Shipou, and Rin behind them.  
  
"Its not the same way we came in, but at least it's a way out!" breathed Shipou caring Sesshoumaru out of the cave, it had been his punishment for disobeying and going in any way.  
  
"Ahh" Kagome sighed. "Finally she said." She moved side way's toward Inuyasha locking arm's with him. "You did it" she said smiling at him and resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha blushed _he had been so rude to her...he thought that he had to be to make up for how he had acted the night before. Maybe he didn't have to like that though was it really ok? She wasn't mad at him?  
_  
"Kagome" he began stopping and turning to her. "Hn?" he stared in to her eyes so beautiful he thought. "I...I'm......." he reached up to brush her hair out of her eyes. She smiled at him. "Im sorr...." he began again but was stopped as a huge blinding white light filled the entire cave swallowing them up. Inuyasha raped his arms tightly around kagome and she pushed her head in to his chest. That was the last thing her saw..felt..before being knocked to the floor still clinging to kagome for dear life.............  
  
HOURS LATER  
  
Kagome woke up face down. Something very light, but warm was on top of her. She pushed her self up and immediately knew something was wrong. Wrong with her body! She felt so strange. Powerful and strong. Her eyes which had been closed shot open to see silver hair draped around her shoulders falling slightly off and it hung they're. Is Inuyasha on top of my or something she said sitting up. The thing which had been on her back now fell on the ground with a thud. Kagome Screamed Bloody Murder! Terror in her voice like she had never had before.  
  
She quickly clutched her chest only to scream in even more HORROR as she felt a rock hard chest instead of her soft Boobs.  
  
"MY BOOBS!"  
  
Whose body do you think Kagome is in?  
  
Read to find out!  
  
Well that's it for now mesa fingers are bleeding! My neck is cracking and well its 10:27 P:M it took me all day on and off to write this chapter and type it up so be great full its sooo long! Sorry if I mess up on a few things I don't feel like going through it and checking it so oh well..... REVIEW! Review! Please I need to know what you think! And it makes me want to update sooner so if you treat Ambo Good she will be goo to you! 


	4. Introducing Ryko!

Switched,  
  
By RenaeAurora!  
  
Hello there! Sorry I haven't updated for like a week but I promise it was for a good reason. Oh I had and still have such horrible writers block! fortunately I found inspiration in Jillian Sama my Muse. BUT! I will not let my 12 fans down! I had 4 more on top of the 9 I have now but I had to make the 1 Ch. Better and so I lost 4 reviews! Weeps and sobs hysterically waaaaa! But since I got at least 2 more reviews I decided to update hope you like this one! Its sweet G dog!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I'm glad! Do you have any idea how annoying he is? I mean just the other day he came bursting into my room slamming the door, and made me pick up a pencil to start writing this ahhhhhhhhh………… actually it was my guilty conscience.   
  
NOTE: Sainan means disaster in Japanese.  
  
And Damasar Eyasui means gullible.   
  
CH. 4,  
  
Introducing Ryko!  
  
This scene below happened 3 day's before Inu. And Co. went in to the cave to kill the birds.  
  
It was now very much noon. The extremely handsome yet very unconscious monk sat lazily sleeping in a kitchen on a chair. He had fallen in it last night after casually kissing his lady friend on the cheek and collapsing there, sake (Booze) in hand. The young monk was dreaming of a beautiful castle and he was the prince, but his beautiful dream was soon ripped from him, as he shot awake due to the horrendous loud thumping coming down the hall way! The monk leapt to his feet and stood facing, the door eyes wide open leaning back shocked.  
  
"Ryko!" The thunderous 300 pound woman bellowed bursting through the door causing it to come off its hinges and fly across the room. "You fraud you have single handedly destroyed my entire house! Where was that DARK OMEN you were supposed to be getting rid of? She approached him like a rabid dog, hair askew, teeth barred, eyes wide with furry, and a butcher knife raised in the air above her head.  
  
Ryko jumped behind his chair. "Now now lets not jump to conclusions!" Ryko pleaded in vain.  
  
"CONCLUSIONS! CONCLUSIONS! My home! My Kitchen!" The next words were a slur of rage barely spitting out of her beet red face and open mouth. Food….gone…s....stables burned…y….YOU'RE THE DARK OMEN!" she screamed slashing at him. She missed however as her rather large butcher knife cam crashing down through thin air as Ryko Leapt out of the way. He Ran toward the window but tripped over a large broom which fell into the furnace as his sake still in his hand, came crashing down to burst on the floor. He leapt to his feet just in time to see the broom catch fire and the fire slowly creeping up to the spilt sake.  
  
"Sorry about that." Ryko screamed over his shoulder, as he leapt out of the window.  
  
Ryko ran down the street in terror.  
  
They're came a loud BOOM, followed by a massive fire erupting, licking and engulfing the entire hut.   
  
Ryko stopped running and turned to look at what his clumsiness had caused. He didn't look long however as a large crazed women's body came crashing out of the burning house through the wall. She didn't hesitate at the least as she continued a mad dash toward him.  
  
"Sainan!" Ryko called turning to run. "We're no longer welcome!"  
  
Ryko fled for his life through the street as a deranged 300 pound woman chased him.   
  
"Hurry!" Ryko screeched in terror. He breathed relief as a white horse with 3 black legs and 6 brown spots came bounding up to him. Ryko jumped on to his horse screaming.  
  
"BOLT FOR IT!"  
  
The magnificent stallion sprinted in to the fastest run you could ever see a horse do. Its powerful shoulder muscles and legs pounded upon the earth causing holes to puncture in to even the most hardened dirt and crack the rocks. If you hadn't known that this horse was not a demon then you would have thought it was. Racing at almost 60 miles per hour this horse was built for speed and speed alone. Of course even though it was not a demon horse, it was no ordinary horse in fact Ryko had not found it in an ordinary way though it was in an ordinary place.  
  
FLASH BACK TO 2 YEARS AGO  
  
Ryko stumbled and staggered leaning against something he knew not what. With the massive beating he'd taken the day before and the sake knocking out all sense of recognition and pain he could no longer tell the difference between right and left. Ryko squinted through one eye the other being swollen shut. He read the two signs which were in front of him. The two buildings stood close together towering down upon him. He read out loud speech severely slurred. " Haaa……rr.rrr…hasss eee en Whhhhh ooo rrrsssssee?" Which one he thought sleepily "harseee er whoorsee?" with no way to decide in his state he simply moved toward the sign that clearly read for all that were intelligent to see it "HORSE STABLE." Of course he hadn't meant to go in to that one what he had really been going for was the Brothel house to his left which stated clearly "WHORE HOUSE." But to Ryko it didn't matter as he pushed he doors open stepping inside the smell did nothing to alert him of where he really was he just walked in a stupid grin on his face and said, stupidly looking around and gawking wildly. "Niccsssees Plaaaaaaeeeesssss!........... Sir?" He said to the horse next to him. " I'ded like to re rent a rooms of yours for the nigh ….tA" his hand then reached into an invisible pocket and took out what he thought was money and with a sweeping motion threw nothing in to the air. It was a good thing he had walked in to the stable instead because of the way he was acting even if he had had money they would have stolen it and kicked his rear out of that brothel house.  
  
Ryko continued down the stable staggering and hiccupping he found his way to a stall and opened it stepping in he leaned against the horse in it. "Heyyyy babayyy" he slurred "inmm tirrreeee so let's just sleep nigh k? "With that he flung himself on the floor at the horse's feet luckily missing any pee or poo and fell asleep on the nice soft hay. Of course in the morning he realized where he was and groaned because of the pain he felt in his body he couldn't move he was helpless.  
  
Sainan was not an ordinary horse and he was not as stupid he could understand that who ever this was, was hurt and needed help. So with Sainan's natural instincts he grabbed Ryko by the shirt with his teeth and led him out side, dragging him to a river the horse slowly walked in dragging Ryko with him. Ryko couldn't move in drowning he thought because thinking was all he could do. "And I don't even know who I am; I don't even know my own name." Just when Ryko thought he would soon have to inhale the water and die his head came up out of the water. He gasped and hung there groaning. Sainan then dived to the bottom of the river dragging Ryko down with him. Ryko's body hurt, but for some reason, it began to no longer hurt so much until he was strong enough to fight what ever it was that was keeping him under the water away from the air he so desperately needed. His struggling became more intense as he felt his body gain strength as if his body were healing itself rapidly. When Ryko finally broke free and ripped threw the surface of the water gasping for air he felt as good as ever and he swam toward the bank. Wondering what in the world had happened Ryko watched as Sainan came waddling then trotting out of the water after him.   
  
Ryko gasped. _Had this horse some how saved him?_ He didn't know how or who, but since the horse was looking at him and there was no one else around he thanked the horse. From that day on the horse followed him around like a lost puppy so Ryko had kept it and called it Sainan because of how he had found him. Ryko assumed that he had been drowning due to the bandits that had attacked him and that the horse had been the one to save him, and this whole thing really was a disaster wasn't it?  
  
END OF EXTREMELY LONG FLASH BACK  
  
Now back to Inuyasha and Co. in the present.   
  
Inuyasha's head swam as he heard screaming. "Who was it?" who ever it was was going to die for waking him up. Then he remembered. "KAG…….." he began to scream. Inuyasha stopped HIS VOICE!! There was something wrong with his body! He couldn't hear as well, his sense of smell was severely limited, and he felt weak and fragile. Inuyasha was still on the ground when he heard a strange choked gasp he leapt to his feet and nearly fell over, the long slender legs that supported him were so strange, not his own. He soon forgot his own body when he suddenly looked up to see himself standing in front of him. If that was his body then who was this he was in?   
  
Inuyasha made a small yipping stifled cry as he looked across his own body.  
  
"No! It can't be" he struggled out finally. But their it was clear as day. he was in Kagome's skin! "No" he cried again clutching his eyes shut. No one can imagine how many different questions and thoughts went through his mind at that horrible moment.  
  
He opened his eyes to see that it was not a dream. He looked down to make sure just incase sure enough bellow his chin were two breasts his masculine pecks gone. He still couldn't believe it as he looked at his new body again. He looked up to see himself (Or rather Kagome in Inuyasha's body) again.  
  
"Wha……" his face, HIS FACE! Was scrunched up in what looked like fear and, he gasped tears? His body was crying? No not yet but it was about to.  
  
Kagome starred back in to her own horrified eyes she was looking at herself! (Or rather Inuyasha in Kagome's body) tears of dread and fear crept up on the inside of her eye lids.  
  
_No! You can't cry, your strong not weak!_ something inside her screamed! She found that voice and found strength in it. She had never felt so much control over her emotions before; she felt she had complete control over them.  
  
Her thoughts were soon interrupted however as a scream erupted threw the cave from "Seshoumaru?"  
  
She heard it burn and echo threw her now highly sensitive ears like thunder! She clasped her hands over the sides of her face where her ears should have been but weren't. Kagome's hands slowly moved through her hair (which did not feel the least like her own) she gasped (in a voice that was not her own) as her fingers slipped around two fluffy, soft, tender, triangular, dog ears.  
  
Kagome was in shock. She was in Inuyasha's body some how. She heard more screaming as everyone woke up, but no matter what she did she couldn't unlock her gaze with the person in front of her as if it held her soul.  
  
Back to 2 day's ago with Ryko  
  
Ryko lay down on his back near a stream with sainan.  
  
Sighing Ryko reached up to pet his companion from behind him on the forehead.  
  
"Well Sainan looks like we wore out our welcome sooner then we thought we would eh?  
  
He sighed again then laughed. "We weren't even that town for 2 day's before we were driven out, it's a new record!!"  
  
Sainan nudged his master in the back of the neck snorting.  
  
"Well lets get going I suppose."   
  
"Ye who seek for themselves all but from within never find it."  
  
Ryko jumped at the sudden strangers voice. He whirled around to see an old woman standing in front of him.  
  
"What did you say?" Ryko asked.  
  
"Ye who seek but do not listen will not find it."  
  
"Ye who seek but do not listen will not find it? find what? What do you mean?"  
  
"I now who you are Ryko Galharan."  
  
"Eh?...." Ryko took a step back, how did she know his name? What was Galharan? was that his name?   
  
"Gal....Galharan is that _my_ name?" Ryko asked pointing to himself. "You know who I am?"  
  
Note: Galharan is pronounced in three syllables. Gal like "Gal did you have to do that?" and Har like Heart with out the t, not hair. And last but not least an like "would you like an......."  
  
Ryko's heart beat fast and he could only stare in bewilderment at the old hag in front of him.  
  
"You travel seeking you when you are right here." the old woman suddenly stopped talking, her vision seemed to stare right threw him, he shuttered the old woman's eyes _were_ blue but they were now white! Every hair on Ryko's body seemed to stand on end.  
  
"You walk a broken path find her and you will find you."  
  
Then she got really weird. She reached out and grabbed ryko by the wrist pulling him in close to her. He could feel her breathe on his ear as she whispered to him.  
  
"She will find you she is coming."  
  
"Who?" ryko whispered  
  
"Find the soul that does not belong and you shall find her."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The man inside the woman's body!"  
  
Ryko shuttered and tried to pull away.  
  
The woman's vision returned.  
  
"These clothes do not belong on you." she said tugging on his clothing.  
  
Ryko ripped himself away from her and began to run through the forest blindly.  
  
"You can not be who you once were!" she screamed after him.  
  
_"What the hell was she talking about? I can't be who is once was? Destiny about some man in a woman's body? My clothes don't belong on me? She was talking nonsense obviously." _One thing was for certain he had never been so afraid of his past as she had made him at that moment.   
  
  
  
The 5 large powerful men stood their staring mouths wide open in amazement and disbelief.  
  
The old hag held out her hand as each of them gave her the money they now owed her.  
  
"Ha!" The old hag sneered at her companions.   
  
"I win!"  
  
  
  
A few hours later the two weary traveler's heard the bustle of the town in front of them.  
  
Ryko sighed and patted Sainan. "Well let's go say hello shall we?  
  
Sainan whinnied nodding his head.  
  
Ryko let Sainan follow behind him as he walked through the town. As usual Ryko got long blushing stares from the young women in the town, and glares from all the men who saw they're women starring at the most handsome monk they had ever seen in they're lives.  
  
This didn't faze him in the least as he took out a stool and stood upon it in the middle of the busy main street. Arm's razed and voice loud Ryko began his routine.   
  
"Can any of you tell me who I am?"he yelled across the road. He waited, but as usual they're was no answer. "All right then" he said clearing his throat.   
  
"Attention gentle people of this humble village! Have no fear I the great Ryko.....Galharan have come to save thee!" The people starred. "There is a ominous dark Jaki surrounding your village but if you Promise to make me you king I will purge your village of this dark omen!"  
  
The villagers stared then they began to laugh and walk away. "Wait! Your lives are in danger!" one villager picked up a rock and chucked it at him. Ryko was soon pelted and stoned out of the village.  
  
"REALLY! He growled, spat, and screeched climbing a large hill. It was just above the town. on top of the hill was a large summer home and a few big trees surrounding it.  
  
"SAVAGELY BEATEN and driven out! Disgusting people! What ever happened to love one another eh?"  
  
"WAIT! MONK!" Ryko turned to see a young beautiful woman running after him.  
  
Ryko smiled once again his good looks had snagged him a fan. _No! He thought you can't have sin foul thoughts like this! You have to be the good monk that you are. He already had to go build an alter and repent for becoming drunk last night.  
_  
"This one wants to know.....Is there really a dark omen over our village?" she asked.  
  
Ryko smiled sweetly and recited what he always did he didn't really know how to act like a monk but it was all he new for 2 years of his existence so he had too. "I'm afraid so my child."  
  
She visible pouted. "Child?" she said back.  
  
He gave her a cocky smile. He was innocent but that smile was so seductive it would have melted any woman in the world down to nothing! "Woman." he covered.  
  
The girl blushed and looked down with one hand on her cheek.  
  
"What's this one's name?" he asked  
  
"Damasar Eyasui" she replied.  
  
"Pretty. What would you ask of me Damasar?"  
  
"We...well I was going to apologize for the other villagers and.." she threw her self down at his feet. "And ask that you would please save me village from the dark omen!"  
  
Ryko smiled and bent down to put a hand on her shoulder. "Hai!"  
  
BACK TO INU. & CO.  
  
Miroku heard inuyasha scream. Scream? If Inuyasha was screaming then they must be in serious trouble. Miroku lifted himself off the ground knowing immediately that something was wrong with his body could it be? His hand instinctively flew down to see if it was still there.  
  
"No!" he threw his head back and shut his eyes tightly. "Gone!" he said in horror. "It's gone!" his hands flew to his chest. "Breasts?" to his butt "ah....no....I've been cursed! For groping women!" he slowly let his eyes examine himself or rather herself. Miroku was in a woman's body alright! "Sango's body." he said out loud.  
  
He had been so raped up in his own horrified thoughts that he had not noticed the screaming and chaos that was happening all around him. He turned his head to the sound of screaming his mouth dropped open.  
  
A half naked Seshoumaru whose clothes had earlier been ripped apart and shredded from his body was now screaming and trying to force an in raged strangling shipou from his neck. Miroku's eyes flickered to the side to see a screaming Rin running around in circles tearing her hair out and throwing leaves on her forehead. Then he noticed Inuyasha and Kagome starring at each other just starring.  
  
"Stop this madness!" Miroku screamed running toward Shipou and Seshoumaru. Miroku pinched Shipou on the back of the neck to get him off of the pathetic wailing Seshoumaru but Seshoumaru wouldn't stop screaming so he slapped him across the face.   
  
Sango turned to see who had just slapped her across the face and screamed throwing her hands up over her face. It was HER!  
  
Miroku screamed in pain as shipou rushed at him saying something about touching his precious body and latched his teeth around Miroku's leg. Miroku in Sango's body began to run/limp around hysterically beating Shipou upside the head with his fist screaming "LET GO LET GO!"  
  
Miroku did a double take however and stood perfectly still frozen in mid air. Sitting, their, in a pathetic weeping heap on the ground was himself!  
  
BACK TO RYKO 2 DAY"S EARLIER   
  
It was now some where around 5:30 and Ryko was busy chopping down a tree to make an alter.  
  
He swung the axe in to the tree. The tree which he was currently chopping down was next to that nice house on the hill directly above the town.  
  
Ryko wasn't a con man he really had felt a bad omen, and so there he was trying to help people by building an alter to pray since the villagers would stone him every time he approached they're shrine.  
  
CHOP CHOP CRACK!   
  
_"Oh no! the tree was falling in the wrong direction!"_ It slammed into the house crushing it.  
  
Ryko cringed. "Eeeeeeeee......." it was horrible. But to his horror it wasn't over!   
  
The house had crashed side way's causing the logs that had been situated on the side of the house to fall free and tumble toward the town. There was at least 45 logs crashing down the hill!  
  
"OH NO!" ryko screamed. I have to stop it with my Buddhist power! He drew out his parchment scribbled on it and threw it into the air chanting.   
  
Ryko watched intently as the logs burst in to flames and continued roll down the hill at an ever increasing rate. He looked at his hand in shock that was the third time he'd done it what week!  
  
"NO! I have to stop IT!!!!" Ryko cursed his lack of self control over his Buddhist power and took out another parchment and began to chant again calling for the nearest body of water to come to him. He watched plainly as the logs hit the first hut crushing it. The fire was now spreading ripping around the village like mad! "No"  
  
**"BOOM!"  
**  
A huge boom echoed through the valley. Ryko heard a large crack and breaking noise from his left. He turned around scared out of his mind he gasped as he saw a massive dam snapping and breaking. Water began to split the wood ans little spurs of water were coming out all across the dams surface. With a massive groan the dam gave way and a huge tidal wave of water came thundering down toward the town.   
  
Ryko starred as the town seemed to disappear under neath a sea of water. Then slowly it receded revealing a very much leveled out and mowed down town in its wake.  
  
No one was hurt by some miracle, but they all stood and stared in disbelief.  
  
Ryko stood in front of them all horrified. The villagers looked at him and began to approach him. Ryko ran for all he was worth. He looked behind him to see them all in hot pursuit of him.   
  
**"NO! STAY AWAY!"  
**  
Ryko screamed as he tripped over a twig which was sticking out of the ground. He fell down in a heap he cringed waiting for them to come and beat him. But they never did in fact it had become deadly quiet.  
  
Ryko opened his eyes and glanced around him. The villagers were all around him and the had all bowed down low to the ground.   
  
"Were so very sorry Ryko Galharan" one man said sitting up and crawling over to a now standing ryko. "We should have listened to you! If we had only listened to you we could have been spared this horrible fate!"  
  
_**Ryko Sweat drop!  
**_  
"Well I uh...........heee"  
  
"Please Please" the man pleaded bowing low "stay with us and protect us with your Buddhist power! If you will please stay we will worship you and shower you with gifts! Allow us to apologize and become our king!"  
  
Ryko was about to protest but the entire village exploded in to long pleads and groveling as every one begged him to please for give them and say they're souls.  
  
Ryko's heart melted. "Sigh, well at least until you're village is repaired I'll stay here with you and help you rebuild it." _He still felt so bad for destroying they're town. And here they were thanking him for it!  
_  
Well there you go! it took me all day on and off because i kept on haveing to run errands and do other things, but i did it so ya hope you liked it and thought it was funny! oh and it was so fustraiting my stupid computer started doing stupid crazy things and i couldn't use microsoft word so i am now using word perfect which i will now have to copy and paste to note pad to upload on the net! see what I am going through?? any way the next Ch. is going to be a bsalutly hysterical so Review! Review! and I'll update sooner! Luv Ya! If theyre are any un answered auestions about this ch. have no fear RenaeAurora will Reveal all! 


	5. A lucky shot or not?

Switched,  
  
By me Renae Aurora!   
  
So sorry for the long update, but any way who cares? Its here now right? Oh I have a horrible tooth ache and just think it didn't hurt until I went to the dentist. ah the joy the joy! Three shots and 5 fillings! Drilling in to my brain!  
  
Whoops! Almost forgot!  
  
Disclaimer: Dude's and Dudets! I don't freaking own Inuyasha! Dum de Dum Dum Dum!  
  
Note: Houshi means Priest in Japanese. In the last ch. I said 3 day's before Inu. and Co. went into the cave......but then after that I said 2 day's. I meant 3! So yeah just to clear that up.  
  
Ch. 5 A lucky shot or not?  
  
Ryko spat blood. He had been attacked by the Demon birds once already and he most defiantly did not want to go waltzing up directly in to the lions mouth!  
  
"Quick the Demons are in they're!" the villagers pointed and pushed.  
  
It had been 3 day's since he had destroyed the villagers town. He had then graciously helped them move into a new town and helped them build new huts. The town he had picked was already rather large it had 3 bathe houses and even a castle. He had picked it because it was at the base of a very beautiful mountain. And this was the thanks he got? For helping them! Saving they're lives? The first chance they get they throw him to the wolfs! It hadn't been his fault that the Demon birds had attacked the town.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure you want _me_ to do this? I mean what if I..I...I...I mean you g...get hurt? It ah I'm just not willing to take that chance?"  
  
Silence  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Don't worry Houshi! We will be safe, you will be going in alone!" one villager stated pushing him hard in the direction of the cave.  
  
"Give me just a second." he pleaded being pushed harder.  
  
"Use your Buddhist power Houshi!"

"Exorcise the Deamons!"  
  
With one last shove he was left alone walking on his own in the direction of the death cave. No longer being pushed by the villagers he could just run away, but he felt some what responsible....Ryko turned and looked at he large crowd of villagers hiding behind the bushes in the forest in front of him. They smiled and waved him toward the cave entrance encouragingly.   
  
Ryko gulped and smiled back nervously. _Great_ he thought _I'm traipsing to my death smiling!  
_  
Ryko sighed and turned walking up to the cave entrance. "I gotta get through this! Im going to get through this! Oh Buddha please help me get through this! I'll be alright, I'll be alright!" He froze he had reached the mouth of the cave. Every hair on his body seemed to stand on end as he looked down the dark tunnel. _I just now some evil demon is waiting for me! Lurking behind some turn in the dark. Behind a rock!   
_  
He exhaled and took a few steps in, then he stopped, terrified. _I know I just heard something!  
_  
"Why me?!!" he breathed in to the dark. "Alright alright here goes nothing!" his stomach lurched and squirmed with anxiety. _RUN! RUN!_  
  
The sound he had heard earlier grew louder as it came painfully nearer to him. Ryko didn't know how to exercise demons but he had to try!  
  
"I'M GONNA DIE!"   
  
Ryko ripped out two of his parchment and began to chant. His first parchment he placed on the side of the cave to keep the spell from moving out of the cave. The other he held across his hand and held it out as far as he could away from him self and toward the awful noise.  
  
Then as he said the last words completing the spell a large crack hit the air in which no sound after could be heard.  
  
Ryko looked at his out stretched arm and hand. The parchment spread across his hand was beginning to burn him! The parchment sucked and rapped around his hand tightly. A huge amount of wind began to in circle his body. The parchment then ripped and writhed sieving with pain and power. Ryko stared in bewilderment at his hand, ignoring the pain as the parchment cut and sliced through his skin. His blood was blown back, little droplets bursting across his face streaking down like rain hitting a wind shield. The parchment gave forth a blinding flash of over whelming white light. Ryko shut his eyes but it didn't lessen the light against his eyes in the least. The light seemed to swallow up every sound, every movement, every smell. Time seemed to stand still Ryko couldn't move, then without warning, the wind around his body shifted blowing him back ward on to his back. Then the same loud crack ripped threw the air again. As soon as the light had been their it was gone.   
  
Ryko sat up in bewildered amazement pain aching through his back. His hair was in a blown back position sticking their. Eyes bulging, mouth slightly open, ears stinging. His face was streaked with his own blood from his hand. Ryko couldn't move or speak he was in a daze. _Have I actually done it? Did it work? Its impossible! the amount of power that I emitted, no one, I have never seen or heard of anyone's parchment giving off such light when exercising a demon.  
  
_Ryko winced in pain he lifted up his hand. It was blistered, burned, and bleeding. He was surprised the power hadn't pulled and ripped his arm out of his socket with the power it was giving off it had blown him back through his arm. He reached up with his other hand to peel off the parchment it was no good the parchment was burned in to his hand.   
  
It was then that he noticed all the people surrounding him patting him on the back congratulating him on his victory. The cheer of his name was being chanted as he was lifted of the ground above the crowd and carried back to the village sitting atop two shoulders.  
  
  
  
"How the Hell'd we end up like this!!?" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
(Everyone was sitting around a fire in a circle talking "calmly" about the situation.....At least that's what Miroku had wanted to do. After everyone said who they were. Miroku had established the obvious fact that they all had switched bodies. "DUH!" Kagome had said.)   
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha! Well make it better." Miroku mumbled to himself. "Someday somehow just not right now." Miroku said reasurringly patting him on the shoulder. He was then slapped across the face.  
  
"I'm not a baby!"   
  
The next words were a blur to Kagome's ears as she caught bits and pieces of sentences as everyone around her began to talk at once.  
  
"What we need to be concentrating on right now is how we are all going to cope in other people's bodies!" Sango yelled from Seshoumaru's body.  
  
"Rin is sad!" Rin bawled from Miroku's body.  
  
"YOU! YOU! WHAT ABOUT ME! I'M A GIRL! I'M A GIRL!" (Shipou from Rin's body.)  
  
"Now If we all just calm down!" Miroku started calmly.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU BE SO F-ING CALM!" Inuyasha screamed at Miroku. "I'M IN KAGOME'S DAMN BODY OVER HERE!"  
  
"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU I'M THE ONLY ONE HERE THAT REALLY MATTERS! ME THE GREAT SESHOUMARU REDUCED TO THIS SHRIMPY BODY!"   
  
Seshoumaru screamed at everyone perched on Sango's shoulder throwing fox fire at random people trying to get them to pay attention to him.  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open. "Inuyasha!" her hand slapped across his arm.  
  
"OW! WHAT!" Inuyasha scowled turning to look at her.   
  
"I....I..." kagome leaned over to him whispering in his ear.  
  
"YOU WHAT!" Inuyasha Bellowed over the screaming.  
  
"I'M SORRY! I JUST CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANY MORE!" Kagome Bellowed strait back.  
  
That snapped everyone's attention.  
  
"OH YOU'LL HOLD IT!"  
  
"I CAN'T I.........I MEAN YOU'RE BLADDER IS GOING TO BURST! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO HOLD IT IN BUT I JUST CAN'T ANY MORE!"  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
Everyone starred no one said a word.  
  
Kagome's eyes began to water.  
  
Inuyasha saw it and screamed.  
  
"STOP IT! DON'T YOU START CRYING!"  
  
Kagome shot up standing.  
  
"I have to go right _now!_ HURRY!"  
  
"Whaaaa........?"  
  
Kagome ran in to the forest.  
  
"HEY WAIT!" Inuyasha screamed running after her."YOU'RE NOT GOING ALONE!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me! You don't know how to go pee in my body!"  
  
They're voices died away as they walked at a rapped pace away from camp.  
  
"Oh no..I never thought about that." Sango stated horrified at the thought she might have to go pee in a grown mans body.  
  
"We'll all have to eventually you know?" Miroku said.  
  
groan from Sango  
  
"Speaking of whichaaaaa" Miroku said standing up. "I think I would like to go pee also."  
  
"Over my dead body!" Sango screeched. "You might be in my body but I'm in his!" she pointed at Seshoumaru in Shipou's body.   
  
"But I need to go!" Miroku said placing a hand on his chest defensively.  
  
"Get your hand off my chest!"  
  
Miroku's hand flew to his side."Well** excuse me! **Its not like I'm to touch you! Im touching myself! I'm the only one who can feel it and I also feel the need to go pee! Now I don't know how we got this way, I know it isn't fine, but its not my** fault!** So** stop blaming me and telling me I can't go pee because I'm going right** (Miroku raised his finger and pointed at the ground)** NOW!"  
**  
He then screamed **stomping **his foot and turning to go pee in a near by bush."Really! The Nerve of some people!"  
  
"WOW!" Sango said sitting down "Do really look like that when I'm angry?"  
  
Shipou (In Rin's body) nodded his head.  
  
**"Here here! Just flip it out and piss on that tree!"** Inuyasha Pointed.  
  
**"I can't!** Kagome yelled back. _"Your looking and I don't want to touch it!"_  
  
"Grr you think I want you touching it! Let me do it!" Inuyasha reached out  
  
"No!" Kagome screamed in horror slapping his hand away.  
  
"Why? You wanna touch........"  
  
"NO! Its just...(Kagome blushes)....I'll be the one feeling it! You can't touch me like that while I'm in your body!"  
  
Inuyasha went pale. He then turned around. "Ok just do it!.........It's not like its some kind of a big deal!"  
  
"Al....alright." With a shaky hand Kagome reached down.........  
  
"Plus." Inuyasha went on embarrassed. "I mean unless we get changed back to ourselves tonight then I'll be using that tree too."  
  
Kagome's hand slipped. "I hadn't thought of that......ah? Now what?"  
  
"Now what? What?"  
  
"I'm done."  
  
"So."  
  
"Well....."  
  
"Well then your done!"  
  
"No! I mean how do I......"  
  
"Oh....shakeAlegputitback!" Inuyasha spat it out in a slur of words as quickly as he could.  
  
"ok" Kagome said trying out in action what he said in words.  
  
"Ok I'm all done!"  
  
Inuyasha expected her to turn around and walk back to the camp but she didn't she just stood their.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked touching her shoulder. _She's she's crying?_ He thought. _Why?  
_  
"I really didn't want to I'm sorry!" she screamed turning around and embracing him in to a tight hug.  
  
"It its ok" Inuyasha tried comforting her. _In all truth I find this more offensive and just plain wired hugging myself._ He thought._ And I'm crying too!  
_  
"I know." She said.  
  
He shoved her away. "Well then stop crying in _my_ body!"  
  
"I gonna go wash my...... I mean your hands." Kagome said slunking off toward the river.  
  
"You don't need to."  
  
Silence  
  
"You mean you don........"  
  
"Course I do!"  
  
Silence   
  
"Well.....all right then.....I'll be right back."

  
  
Ok I know its short and late BUT! I swear to you I will Indeed up date tommarow and I never break my promises! Its just so late and I've been trying all day to do this and people in my house keep pushing me OFF! Grrrrrrrrr!!!!! I'm very angry! I wanted to put some really funny stuff in this one too... but alas oh well! Stay tunned its going to be so Funny! Since its so short I have decided to give you a preview of the next one k?   
  
**PREVIEW:** Miroku slips from Sango's gaze long enough to do some damage in that new body of his. It has Sango traipsing around like mad in The lord of the western lands body looking in 3 special places for that perve!! Inuyasha demands his clothing back and Kagome makes Inuyasha go crazy in a field of flowers! Not to mention other stuff that I'm not going to mention and you wont believe what happens when Ryko find's a certain someone.............


	6. Your call!

One More thing. I'f I get at least 10 more reviews I'll update when i said i would, but if not I'll just do it when ever......MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please oh Pretty Please review?!!!!! 


	7. Oh, the tangled web they wove! Prt 1

Switched,  
  
By ME! Renae Aurora!  
  
Ok I feel so incredibly loved by the reviews I got! It wasn't as many as I wanted but it will do!  
  
So here ye are! This story has some fluff in it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor his and his brother's Hot bodies.....SIGH! Well I don't really have a thing for cartoon guy's because there not real, but if I were an anime chick I'd be cheer'n off the side lines scream'n stuff like "TAKE IT OFF!"  
  
CH.6 er 7 now,  
  
Oh, the Tangled web they wove! Prt. 1  
  
  
  
Inuyasha woke to a soft melody. Which now that he listened more carefully he noticed was himself singing. Or rather it was Kagome singing in his body.  
  
"How dare she!"  
  
He ripped the blankets off his frail body. He was so cold last night he couldn't believe it! He was now reduced to sleeping in Kagome's sleeping bag.  
  
"I'll kill her! I'll kill her!"  
  
He followed the music through the woods until about 20 feet away he found Kagome sitting in a tree with strange.....black and blue circles on her no HIS ears.   
  
"Wench!"   
  
He stopped below the tree and stood shocked. He could now her the words she was singing quit nicely.  
  
"But if you think you're gonna get away from me   
  
You better change your mind   
  
You're going home...  
  
You're going home with me tonight"   
  
"Wha....What!?" was all he could manage to say.  
  
"Let me hold you   
  
Girl caress my body   
  
You got me going crazy - You   
  
Turn me on   
  
Turn me on...  
  
Let me jam you   
  
Girl whine harder on me   
  
You got me going crazy - You   
  
Turn me on   
  
Turn me on..."  
  
_What what was she singing? It it was.... so outrages so provocative! He couldn't believe it! How could she be singing something like that!_ He thought furiously. If he thought that was bad what she sang next sent new shock threw his body. He stood rooted to the spot, eyes bulging.  
  
"Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me  
  
Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss & Caress Me   
  
Hug Me, Hug Me, Squeeze Me, Squeeze Me   
  
Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss & Caress Me  
  
Let me hold you  
  
Girl car..."  
  
But she never finished that song! Inuyasha darted his eyes around terrified he hoped to God! That no one else was listening! He'd be ruined!  
  
"KAGOME!" he screamed in fury.  
  
Kagome was so startled that she fell out of the tree, only by the skin of her teeth was she able to make a not so graceful land, on her feet sliding hard down on to her butt.  
  
She sat shocked but took off her head phones immediately and asked.  
  
"What? My gosh don't scare me like tha..."  
  
"Kagome....How could you! I didn't know your not that kind of girl!........are you?"  
  
"What?! What are you talking about?! Are you crazy!"  
  
"Let me hold you! Girl caress my body!" he spat out through gritted teeth. "Disgusting!"  
  
Sweat Drop  
  
Kagome blushed. Then she stood up and faced him upset, he had caught her.   
  
"WHAT! ITS JUST A SONG I DIDN'T REALLY MEAN IT!"  
  
He visible frowned opened his mouth but was cut off.  
  
"I didn't wright it! It's a catchy toon ok? Plus I only know the chorus!....Why were you listening any way!"  
  
"AH lets see shall we?" (_What was he feeling? Relief?_ _Disappointment?_) "HOW DARE YOU SING IN MY VOICE AND THAT (he pointed to the head phones) OF ALL THINGS!"  
  
"Well! I'm in your body so I can't really sing without using your voice now can I!?"  
  
"Grrrrr! That's beside the point! Don't change the subject!"  
  
"Your blowing this way out of proportion!"   
  
"AM I AM I!? You were just singing! SINGING! Have you ever heard me sing? No. And you know why? Because I can't SING! And what you just sang was utterly repulsive! And what's really sick is you used my body to do it!"  
  
Kagome opened then closed her mouth. She didn't know what to say he was right. _Great!_ She thought _now I feel guilty. Wait a second!_  
  
"But your voice is beautiful! What are you talking about!"  
  
That threw him off he hadn't been expecting a retort like that. _It was a complement! Yet she had some how ended and won the argument with it. all at once! How was he supposed to respond to something like that? Thank you?  
_  
So he said nothing. Neither of them did, Sango did.  
  
"Oh My gosh! Kagome look!"  
  
Kagome turned to look at an excited Sango she was holding up Seshoumaru's tail.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked smiling back at her.  
  
"It's a tail! Can you believe it!"  
  
"Yeah Sango didn't you know?"  
  
"No! I mean I thought so but I wasn't sure I thought it might be a fur boa!"  
  
Kagome laughed.  
  
"Oh my gosh but feel it! Its so soft!" she placed it on her face and snuggled in to it like a pillow. "And look! She lifted it up and wagged it around. "you have no idea how weird this feels! Its like another limb!"  
  
"Oh yes I do look at these ears on my head!" she wiggled them to make a point.   
  
Inuyasha starred in unbelief as the two girls steadily became more and more excited and giddy. Giggling! Giggling! Playing with each other. He never thought not ever not in a billion years that he would see him self and Seshoumaru playing together! Hugging each other! Jumping up and down! Running around like fools in love! It made him sick but he was such in a state of shock he couldn't move or speak. It was then he noticed Seshoumaru standing next to him looking equally shocked and horrified!   
  
Seshoumaru looked in shock at his and Inuyasha's bodies they were prancing around gaily pulling at each others clothes and hair. Their voices were high pitched Squealing! Giggling at every breathe!  
  
"Oh my heck I cant believe it your ears are so cute! Hehehehehehehehehe! Sango squealed as she gave them a rub. "This isn't so bad! I mean its horrible but I'm having a blast right now!"  
  
Kagome gasped began running her fingers through Seshoumaru's hair. "Oh your hair its so silky and long!"  
  
"Yours too Kagome!" Sango chimed excitedly touching it. "Its so soft and beautiful!"  
  
"I know! HEY! Lets pretend were battling! And we hate each other! GASP oh or we could go rampage through a village and terrorize people!"  
  
"Yeah!" Sango screeched back.  
  
"We so deserve these powers! Unlike those two!" Kagome pointed at Inuyasha and Seshoumaru.  
  
"I know all they do is fight about some stupid sword! Waist there lives!" Sango agreed.  
  
"Fer real! Seshoumaru can't get over it! He's jealous like a little kid! Mommy Mommy! He got two I want another one!" Kagome mimicked.  
  
"And Inuyasha so full of himself, he can't pull his head out of his butt!" Sango stated.  
  
They laughed about this and began to walk away with there arms around each other giggling about Seshoumaru fluffy tail and how Sango can use it as a soft pillow!  
  
Outrage had finally conquered shock as Seshoumaru found his wee voice. "THIS IS AN OUT RAGE!" he squeaked trying to sound tough but only managing a great un matured Shipou voice.  
  
"YOU CAN"T DO THAT IN MY BODY! I'M THE GREAT LORD SESHOUMARU AND I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED! I DEMAND RESPECT!"  
  
"DAMN RIGHT!" Inuyasha screamed in. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU DISGUST ME!"   
  
"Do you hear something Sango?"  
  
"Why no Kagome I believe I don't."  
  
"Thought so. Must have been an annoying fly that needs swatting then!" the two women walked away.  
  
Inuyasha and Seshoumaru Bristled the rage! Their faces fuming and bright red with hate and anger!  
  
"They can't treat our bodies like that!" Inuyasha screamed at Seshoumaru.  
  
"Absolutely!" Seshoumaru screamed back.  
  
"We'll make them pay!" Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Inuyasha?"   
  
"She may be in my body but I'm in her's!" He said out loud to himself. "I think its time we have a little chat with Miroku."  
  
"Ok here's what we do......"  
  
(I know you think Seshy is a little out of character, that he'd probably say something more like:  
  
"I have no desire to play your petty games Inuyasha. as soon as I find a way to get my body back I'll just kill Sango." but then it wouldn't be funny........And Seshoumaru is pissed. He wants revenge and right now he doesn't have the body fit for it, so he has to scheme. I feel I've justified my self.)  
  
Later that day (try 20 min.s later.  
  
"WHERE IS HE!"  
  
"Where's who Sango?" Kagome asked.  
  
"HE'S GONE! HE'S GONE!!" Sango ran around steadily growing more hysterical. "NO this can't be happening! Where is he!"  
  
"WHO!?"  
  
"Miroku!" Inuyasha said looking worried.  
  
"Exactly!"Sango shrieked now hysterical.  
  
"Wait calm down lets think about this!" Kagome reassured her.  
  
Sango was now hyperventilating.  
  
"Where would he go!" Kagome asked everyone and anyone.  
  
"Probably to the nearest village!" Shipou pipped.  
  
"Yes that's right!" looks at Sango. "Thank you Shipou!" so lets go there now! Kagome said. "And just think we can probably head him off to because were demons at the moment!"  
  
Sango seemed to be breathing normally now. "Your right we'll find him It'll be fine!" she said standing up and walking off in no particular direction.  
  
_That's my cue!_ Seshoumaru thought. "SANGO! Wait! Your not going any where in my body with out me!" with that he jumped on her shoulder.  
  
"Which way did he go?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango looked down at the ground then became hysterical again. "I don't know his foot prints just disappear!"  
  
"Stop blubbering women!" Seshoumaru yelled. "You're a demon now! Use your nose!"  
  
Sango seemed to be relieved. "Right! Why hadn't I thought of it before!?"  
  
" It's a mystery." Seshoumaru said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Ok I got his scent lets go!" Sango cried running off. She was taken back, it was so easy, it took little to no energy to run at all. Yea she had to use her muscles, but it was like she was barley putting any effort at all. Usually when she broke in to a run like this in her body she could feel the full weight of gravity and her legs would be pounding against the ground ad her body would go up and down. But she felt as if she was running in a strait line and barley moving a centimeter up and down at all. She had an itch to jump so she did. Gasp it was like flying! She was in heaven! And hell at the same time she thought remembering Miroku. _"Where are you!"_  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Miroku let his tired and very naked body slip in to the large tub. "I'm in heaven!" He said sighing.   
  
"I know!" The women next to him chimed she had her black hair pulled in to a tight bun.  
  
"I love big bathe houses like this!" another said climbing in with them she had her hair up in a pony tail and wisps of free hair were hanging all around her.  
  
"Me too" said another who had bangs, her hair pinned up in a swirl in the back. "But I hardly ever get to go."  
  
"The best part is the special herbs they put in the bathe." Miroku said smiling.  
  
"Uh hu!" they hummed.  
  
"So what's your name." the one with bangs said pointing to Miroku.  
  
"Mir....Sango! I'm a demon slayer!" he add the last part hastily to cover up for his slip of the tongue. But the other girls didn't seem to notice. They just gasped and began to ask questions.  
  
"WOW you must be strong!"  
  
"How long have you been one?"  
  
"Do you feel more independent?"  
  
"How did you become one!"  
  
"Wouldn't you have horrible scars!"  
  
"Are you married!"  
  
"What do you do all day!"  
  
Miroku Winced.   
  
"Ah" Let's see.   
  
"Yes I am very strong." he said rubbing his cheek.....  
  
"Since I was a child."  
  
"Yes I'm very independent!"  
  
"Its my family tradition."  
  
"No I'm not married."  
  
"And I slay demons with my friends and hunt down shards of the sacred jewel!"  
  
Sigh  
  
Miroku let himself slide down up to his chin in the water. Glad that's over.  
  
"But you didn't answer my question!" the one with the bangs said.  
  
"I didn't?"  
  
Miroku said looking doubtful.  
  
"Yea I asked you, would you not have horrible scars?"  
  
Miroku cringed. He had avoided that question on purpose!  
  
"Yes." he said not moving.  
  
"No wonder she isn't married" he heard the one with the bangs whisper to the one with the pony tail.  
  
_That_ _hurt._ he thought.  
  
"She may be pretty but she'll never get married with her body being all scratched and flawed like that." the one with the pony tail said back.  
  
Miroku slumped further down in to the water until his bottom lip was in the water. He lowered his eyes and glared at the water. _It makes me angry. Very very angry! I like Sango's scares! I never thought of them as a blemish before. _His anger grew. _These women are so closed minded. I no longer enjoy there company.   
_  
"Look" he said looking up at them. " I may not be married but I do have a promise and I'll have you know that my betrothed loves every inch of me! Including these scars on my body! And that's more then you can say about your future suitors who are too shallow to look beyond your physical body!" Just when he was about to get up and excuse himself the women with her hair in a bun said cheerfully.  
  
"I like my scar would you like to see mine?"  
  
"Ah"  
  
"With out waiting for him to respond she lifted up her naked leg out of the water and showed him. _"IT'S HUGE!"_ Miroku thought. across the side of her calf was a foot long red scar.  
  
"Wow! How did.."  
  
"How did I get it?" She smiled "I was sitting on a fence about 1 year ago I was getting down but I was to afraid to jump so I slid down that's when a loose piece of wood got caught on my leg and well you can see for yourself." Miroku ran his finger crossed it.  
  
"That's terrible" Miroku said.  
  
She laughed and put her leg down. "Not really! Its nothing compared to how you got yours! From demons right? Makes me look pathetic! But I'm proud of it because that's how I met my husband."  
  
Miroku looked interested so she continued. "He came to my rescue. Tore his own shirt right off his back and wrapped it around my injured leg."  
  
"Romantic." Miroku said smiling.  
  
"You too." she said. "It sounds like your betrothed really loves you."  
  
Miroku stood up and began to step out of the bathe he turned and said. "Yes....indeed he does."  
  
  
  
"MIROKU!" Sango screamed in to the room glancing around at all the naked screaming women's bodies frantically looking for her own. The moment she and seshy had hit the town she new he had to be in one of the three bathe houses!  
  
"Not here!" Seshoumaru screamed.  
  
With that Sango slammed the door.  
  
"That one try that one!" Seshoumaru screamed pointing at yet another door.  
  
Sango slide the door open and screamed. "MIROKU!"  
  
"NOPE!" Seshy yelled.  
  
She slide the door shut and ran to the next and last bathe house (ignoring the screaming women) Miroku had to be in that last bathe house, and when she found him oh-hohohohoho!   
  
Seshoumaru could scarcely breath the fact that he seshoumaru the great lord of the western lands was waltzing merrily around running in on pour innocent human women while they were trying to bathe was beyond his wildest imagination! And seeing 30 to 40 naked women was definitely not in his dreams either he was going to have night mares!  
  
  
  
"So Rin would you like me to show you how to make a pretty crown out of the flowers?" Kagome asked. She was worried about Sango. Where ever Miroku was he better hide because if he is in one of those bathe houses....well.....I'd hate to be Miroku.  
  
"Hai!" Rin cried.  
  
Kagome sat down in a big clump of flowers and made Rin a crown, a bracelet, and a necklace. Then when Rin understood how to make them she made Kagome some. A crown, a necklace, and a ring. Kagome laughed she could only imagine what she looked like. It soon got ridiculous however when other children of the village came to sit around her and wanted crowns too.   
  
So there they all sat like fools kagome was so drenched in flowers she could barley breathe and she new she looked like a girl. So you can imagine the rage Inuyasha felt when he found her sitting in a field of flowers giggling like a little girl with what seemed like every freekin child in the damn town around her playing a stupid game of duck duck goose!  
  
"WHAT THE HELL! KAGOME!"   
  
"EPP!"  
  
"What the HELL are you doing in my body!?"  
  
"Oh please." she said standing up. "Your over reacting again."  
  
"OVER REACTING! AGAIN?! AGAIN!? I WASN'T BLOODY OVERREACTING THE FIRST F-ING TIME KAGOME!"   
  
"Inuyasha! Please! STOP!"  
  
He had grabbed her shoulders and was now shacking her.  
  
"I can't believe your blatant disregard for MY BODY!! YOU THINK NARAKU OR ANY DEMON FOR THAT MATTER IS GOING TO FEAR ME IF THEY SEE ME PLAYING IN A F-ING DAMN FIELD OF F-ING FLOWERS PLAYING DUCK DUCK GOOSE WITH EVERY B-ING CHILD IN THE HOWL DAMN WORLD! WITH......WITH FLOWERS IN MY HAIR?!"  
  
By now the only child left was Rin and she was smiling happily as she walked around the field. She was now ok with the fact that she was a man, just as long as she was turned back soon. But what she didn't understand was why she had to keep the rosary wrapped around her hand like this. She was so curious!  
  
"Huh? Tell me! Tell me! How you can just not care about my body like this?!" Inuyasha continued to scream.  
  
Kagome hung her head. _He was right! Although there was no harm except that it hurt his pride, it was his body and she should have more respect for his body._ She looked in to his eyes. _That was the only thing that was steadily becoming different. Her eyes. Even though he was in her body she could see his eyes shining through hers and his personality._ Kagome's eyes clouded over with water.  
  
"Your right."  
  
"Uhu?"  
  
"I'm sorry I should have more respect for you."  
  
"Kagome?" _was she crying? Why? How ridiculous!_ "Kagome?......I forgive you........" _Did that help?_ He thought desperately.  
  
"It's just." Kagome began. "Its hard to be tough like you. I'm a women and I don't know how to be a Man..."  
  
Inuyasha lost all since of anger. It was strange having to look up to talk to Kagome he had always looked down, but he needed her he could tell (he hated it when he had to swallow his pride and be nice to her). "Of course you don't." Inuyasha almost whispered. "And I don't expect you to. I don't know how to be a women. We don't have to change, just at least try to act like it. No one can know that this has happened to us.  
  
Kagome wanted him to hug her but it was so weird to hug yourself so she knew he wouldn't.   
  
"I'm worried what if Naraku attacked us? I wouldn't be able to protect you or my self. We should be looking like mad for a way to change back in to our selves!" Inuyasha went on.  
  
"Inuyasha?" her voice was choked. Kagome was ignoring the nagging voice that wanted her to be tough she didn't want to! She didn't care If she cried she had every right to.   
  
Inuyasha cringed. _Please don't cry! Please don't Cry!_ He thought drastically. "Please don't cry Kagome. It it's......" Inuyasha couldn't take it any more he didn't know what he would do if she began to cry. He slowly rolled his eyes, gritted his teeth, slipped his arms around himself, and Flinched! _**Its Kagome it's Kagome!**_ He screamed internally at himself.   
  
Kagome was over joyed it was enough to make her cry but she knew he was hating it and was only doing it so she wouldn't cry so she pushed him away. "I'm fine" she said sternly.  
  
Inuyasha looked up shocked but nodded and backed away looking great full.  
  
  
  
"MIROKU!" Sango screamed now she had him that bastard wouldn't get away this time! She had found him in a bathe house alright, just getting out of a bathe. That sick shit head!   
  
Oh but when he had told her it was Seshoumaru's and Inuyasha's idea. hahahaha that they had helped him escape! That had sent her over the edge! she was now rushing around the bathe house trying to find Miroku and Seshoumaru who were hiding some where from her it was only a matter of time before she got them! And then it would be Inuyasha's turn!  
  
Ok! I'm done for this ch. So please. "You read it so please Review it!"   
  
"Click the Botton!" 


	8. Oh, the tangled web they wove! Prt 2

Switched,  
  
By Renae Aurora!   
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Disclaimer Man1:."I want you to come home with me."  
  
Discaimer Man2:"Well I uh.......I can't"  
  
He grabs his wrist, "Why!? Why not?"  
  
Disclaimer Man2:"I...I don't...."  
  
Discalimer Man1:"I'm sick of waiting!"moves in to kiss him.  
  
Renae Aurora.: "Uhu cough cough! Excuse me! THIS IS P.G. HERE!!"   
  
Both men: "UHU?"  
  
Renae Aurora: "Can you please do the disclaimer now?" looks away horrified.  
  
GAY Disclaimers: er....a.... Renae Aurora does not own Inuyasha!  
  
Renae Aurora.: "Thank you. Next time could you two please try to hook up after the show?"  
  
Spank all the reviewers very hard for all the sexy reviews I received!   
  
CH 7,  
  
Oh the tangled web they wove Prt.2  
  
  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha felt a horrible ice cold wind sweep up. Freezing his naked legs. Its freezing! How can kagome stand this skimpy little skirt! BAKA Kagome!  
  
"My F-k Kagome!"   
  
Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha. His skirt or relatively her skirt was flying up and inuyasha was desperately trying to get it to stay down as a huge gust of tremendous wind swept upon them..   
  
Pink? Kagome thought. I don't remember putting on pink underwear! I most defiantly put on blue! .........He changed?!!!! Kagome's mouth dropped open she couldn't do anything but stare mortified.  
  
"You you.. Ch...changed........" Kagome whispered  
  
"What?" Inuyasha questioned turning his attention to her.  
  
"Underwear." Kagome whispered again, pointing at his now settled skirt, the wind now gone.  
  
"What....you......saw.......?" Inuyasha tried to hide his blush as he looked at the ground.  
  
"You sick......" Kagome's voice was rising.   
  
" Excuse me! You want to just wear the same pair of underwear all week! Was I not supposed to care about my own personal hygiene as long as I'm in your body? Oh I guess your gonna tell me that I wasn't supposed to have bathed now too?!"  
  
Inuyasha was secretly smiling inside. He knew how horrified and disgusted she would be. Sweet pay back. Of course he wasn't lying. Only a little bit. He had thought about a bath, but had decided against it. He did change the underwear though.  
  
"You bathed........." Kagome was back to the whisper.  
  
"Well what's the big deal?" Inuyasha was dying with laughter he didn't know how much longer he could hold it in.  
  
"Really." Kagome stated. "You do realize then....that this means war!?"  
  
"Bring it on flower princess." a giant smirk exploded across his face.  
  
They may have gotten in to a huge fight resulting in one or the other pinning the other on the ground, but at that exact moment Rin decided she wanted to know why the rosary was never supposed to leave her hand. Even though Inuyasha had told her, her hand would falloff if ever she took it off, she suspected he was lying.   
  
The tremendous force of the Kazana began to pull them in.   
  
"Tetsusaiga! Use the tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome griping her waist tighter. They were both being pulled in to the wind tunnel, Kagome had saved them both by digging her finger nails into a chopped down tree stump, but that too was becoming uprooted.   
  
Kagome knew that if she moved to grab the tetsusaiga she would fly off in to the air she couldn't hold on to the stump with one hand. Well, we are going to die any way so I might as well try. Just as she reached for the tetsusaiga the wind stopped. Both Inuyasha and Kagome fell to the ground groaning.   
  
Rin let out a small "eep" and a gasp as she pulled the beads back on tighter then they had been on before. She would have put it back on sooner but it had taken her a while to get over the shock, then even longer to realize it was her who was doing it. She then had to put two and two together to realize how to stop it. She smiled uneasily at an infuriated Inuyasha and a very blustered weary looking Kagome.   
  
......."Oops!"........  
  
  
  
Sango sat humming a song in a rocking chair petting Kirara and reading a book by the fire place smiling. A muffled sound was heard and Sango looked up, aggravated.   
  
"Shut up!" she commanded. Abruptly the noise ended.  
  
"That's better."  
  
She then went back to her book. Suddenly her peaceful ordinary evening was threatened as the door was flung open and three beings walked in.  
  
"Ahhhhh home crap home." Kagome said. Ok it wasn't really home, (come on people, Kag's friends can't go to her time, stop being baka.) but they had rented the room, so they thought of it that way.  
  
Sango gasped. Inuyasha Kagome, and Rin had just stepped in. Rin had a large bump on her head, while the other two looked ragged and torn. As if they had been traveling for day's with out food or water. The were filthy and they're hair was blown back at strange angles with bits of grass, pieces of wood, and clumps of mud sticking out of it.   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha took one look at the two gagged and bound men hanging from the ceiling then at Sango and casually walked over to they're beds to go to sleep. Rin shrugged as if nothing was out of the ordinary and followed after them.  
  
What a day . . . .   
  
Sango had been planning on punishing Inuyasha as well but it seemed as if he had punished himself so she didn't bother. She had caught the two primary culprit's and was satisfied as she curled in to her bed to sleep. And yes she did use her tail as a pillow........ (So would I)  
  
Kagome closed her eyes contentedly slipping off in to blissful....?......Sniff Sniff......blissful....?.... sniff.....sleep?  
  
"What is that smell?!!!!!" Kagome screeched.   
  
"What smell?" Rin piped sitting up smiling. Happy there was a reason to stay up.  
  
Sniff Sniff  
  
"Smoke?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah! Its so much stronger in his body (points to Inuyasha) I could barley tell what it was." Kagome answered.  
  
"SMOKE?" Inuyasha screamed poking his head out of his sleeping bag  
  
"Look at the f-ing fire place you idiots! " Inuyasha screamed while pointing at the fire place and up toward the chimney. "Chimney; fire; smoke; smell; nose. Now go to sleep!" He then crawled back in to his sleeping bag, muttering insults of stupid human females and crazy bitches!  
  
  
  
The next day.  
  
Shipou sighed aggravated. Stupid human girl body! I can't do anything. I can't jump on peoples back's like I used to. (He'd tried to do so earlier, and had gotten a large bump on his head from Inuyasha for doing it.) This body is useless! He had tried everything he knew; all his tricks with his leaves, duplication, mushrooms, balloon, not even his spin top would work. But what really got him was how he couldn't do his fox fire! It had taken him so long to master it, and no other fox his age could do it! He was just getting good at it to. He sighed again in defeat and sat down on a small grass covered hill.  
  
"Damn it!" He squeaked in Rin's Voice.  
  
"Hey! You shouldn't swear you know!" a little boy's voice from behind him said.  
  
Shipou slightly jumped. But turned his head around to see a harmless human boy around Rin's age standing behind him.  
  
"Like I give a shit! If Inuyasha can do it so can I." Shipou said lazily.  
  
"Still, pretty girls shouldn't swear." he said sitting down next to him smiling  
  
"Pretty girls?!" Shipou cried! "I'M A DEMON FOX BOY!".  
  
The boy looked at him with a are you kidding me? look. "Prove it!"   
  
Shipou stood up angry. "I can't." he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Hmm see you are a pretty girl." he said standing up as well.  
  
"Grrrr. GO AWAY!"  
  
"No."  
  
Shipou turned to scream at him fully but stopped when he saw the boy's expression.  
  
The boy had a sweet soft smile on his face. "Here." the boy reached his hand out to grab Shipou's  
  
Shipou stood shocked his mouth slightly open. "Wha......." Shipou looked in to his hand the boy had given him something. "This is......taffy........." The boy had given him taffy candy.  
  
Shipou felt extremely awkward as he blushed.  
  
The boy's smile widened and he asked. "What's your name?"  
  
"Shipou."   
  
The boy look confused and raised an eyebrow. "That's a boy's name."  
  
"Because I'm a boy! HELLO!" Shipou was horrified this boy liked him! Thought he was pretty! He was going to throw up!  
  
The boy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Agh Please! Give me a break. Your wearing a dress and you have long hair."  
  
"It doesn't matter! I'm a boy so leave me alone." Shipou was disgusted beyond all reason he threw the taffy at the boy and turned to run away.  
  
The boy grabbed his arm and Shipou was pulled slightly back.   
  
"Don't go."  
  
Shipou was utterly horrified and frightened. He turned to look at the boy who had a sad expression.  
  
"Please?" his mouth was in a frown and his eyebrows were together in the middle.  
  
"Stay.....I just want to play with you."  
  
Shipou considered this. "Well there is something I want to do......."  
  
The boy's frown melted in to joy as he smiled eye's glittering.  
  
  
  
Ryko slept peacefully enough it was warm and tranquil in his small room. It was dawn when the shout, "FIRE!" hit his ears forcing him wake up with adrenalin rushing through in his system.  
  
Ryko ran out side in his white under garment robes. Sure enough a house was on fire and people every where were going crazy trying to put it out. Ryko sighed relief. He was just glade that he had not caused this fire. Ryko stopped was some one laughing? Yeah, someone was laughing it was faint but the closer he got to the burning house the louder the laughter got. It was a girl's voice insane and erratic. He stopped in front of the house he could now hear words amongst the laughter. Their sitting in the rubble of the burned down house that had just barley been put out was a young girl and boy. The boy looked horrified but the girl just looked shocked and quite unstable as she stood up giggling.......  
  
"AHAHAHAH! I SHIPOU LORD OF DEMONS HAVE NOW CREATED FIRE!"   
  
Lord of what? This child was insane. She had set fire to the house, and had done it on purpose?!  
  
Ryko finally decided that this was the most bizzare thing he'd ever seen when suddenly 3 demons and 3 humans approached the insane child. One Katsune sitting on the shoulder of a strong feminine looking, full, dog demon, a strange boy in a red get up who had dog ears, a beautiful woman demon slayer, a monk, and a strange looking girl in a scanty outfit, who walked right up to the insane child and began to argue with her, hitting her on the head over and over again! All at once the conversation that had consisted of the child, turned to nothing as she was ignored in favor of nonsense, the scantily dressed girl and the boy with dog ears began to argue about various things that made no since to argue over. Soon the fox demon began to yell at the little girl and the slayer began waving her hand calmly around at the rubble around them talking to no one because no one was listening to her. Then the monk collapsed on the ground and began to cry to which the boy with the ears (who Ryko now concluded to be some kind of half demon) blamed the scantily dressed girl for. (Got all that?)  
  
Everything had gone from bad to worse. And instead of becoming less insane, it had now become absolutely ballistic. Several of the villagers were running away from the scene into their houses scared. Suddenly the womanly Demon who looked frustrated drew a sword out (Tenseiga) and began to cut anyone insight. Ryko screamed in outrage and ran up to him, trying to stop him. Ryko gasped as he to was sliced at. Yet there was no pain, no pain at all, just a blue light shining for a few seconds over where he had been supposedly cut and then disappeared. Ryko who was now beyond shock joined the argument full heartily yelling at the large demon who yelled back.  
  
"Excuse you! You can't go around cutting people! shocking my system!"  
  
"Who the hell are you!"  
  
"I could have lapsed into a comma!"  
  
"Like I give a rats ass!"  
  
"Or thrown in to a heart attack!"  
  
Sango slashed at him again with the sword sticking her tongue out at him. He looked infuriated.  
  
"Eat that psycho!"  
  
"Give that to me!" Ryko screamed grabbing a part of tenseiga's hilt yanking on it hard.  
  
"Give it back! Stop it!" Sango and Ryko began a tug of war on the sword with Seshoumaru screaming and beating Ryko on the head.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha and co. stopped as they heard yelling from the many bold villagers around them holding pitch forks and torches. Sango screamed in shock as a large rock flew through the air and hit her across the face.  
  
Seshoumaru's cry of outrage was heard as he screamed and threatened the villagers.  
  
"You can't do that to my body! Do you realize who I am!? I'm the great Seshoumaru! Lord of the western lands!"  
  
Inuyasha was the next person to scream as another rock burst across his lower lip cutting it causing it to bleed, and making his front teeth go num.   
  
"Get out of our village!" an angry man screamed chucking another rock which hit Inuyasha's arm scratching it.  
  
"We don't want you crazy people destroying our town any more!" a woman shouted from behind her husband.  
  
Shipou ran to hide behind Miroku seeing how he was in Sango's Strong body. His little boy friend from earlier had been dragged away by an angry mother.  
  
"Kagome! A little help here!" Inuyasha screamed. He braced himself for another rock as dozens flew toward them. But none hit him. Inuyasha gasped as he looked up to see Kagome in front of him looking extremely pissed off and murderous at the villagers.  
  
Miroku was about to suggest they all start to run for their lives....but Kagome in Inuyasha's thunderous voice began to curse and yell threatening all the villager's as she drew Tetsusaiga which for some reason transformed against the villagers.  
  
"BASTARD'S! I DARE YOU TO TOUCH INUYASHA ONE MORE TIME! I DARE YA! ILL BURN YOU'RE VILLAGE TO THE GROUND AND BURN YOUR BUTCHERED BODIES WITH IT!" She raised her sword above her head and swung it down in front of the villagers in a threatening way causing a small crater to explode across the ground.   
  
Unknown to Kagome or her friends, but clearly seen by the villagers, was Kagome eye's which flashed red for a split second.  
  
The villagers stepped back in horror. Kagome snapped back to reality as Inuyasha placed a hand on her arm.   
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
"Lets go before I get another bloody lip!."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The gang turned at a hurried pace into the forest all except for Seshoumaru who was kicking and screaming as he was carried against his will by Miroku.  
  
"I'll kill you all! You'll not get away with this! I'll be back and when I do you better have made you graves because I'll be throwing you in ........" he never finished however as Miroku put a hand over his mouth sighing relief.   
  
"Ah! My ears!"  
  
"Wait I'm not with them! Please listen to me!" Ryko screamed pleading to the villagers as they threw rocks at him and rushed at him with there pitch forks. Ryko ran after Inu. Co. Screaming.   
  
"Wait for me!"  
  
"Whose he!?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone shrugged except Sango who rolled her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Thanks to you guy's and your lovely little performance back their the villagers now think I'm with you or something."  
  
"You can't stay with us." Inuyasha sucked on his bottom lip and spat blood on to the forest floor.  
  
Kagome looked less than happy about that......and angry, but said nothing.  
  
"I won't. I just need some place to hide until I can go back to get my things and my horse, and it would appear we are going in the same direction that's all. Plus you ow me! At least company for the night if it weren't for that insane brat there" he pointed at Shipou. "I would be asleep in a warm bed tonight."  
  
"Pushy little bitch isn't he?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"We ow you jack!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"What?" Ryko asked puzzled.  
  
"Allow me to translate for you." Inuyasha stated. "She said get the F-k away from us or she'll kill you!"  
  
"She?" Ryko moved closer to Kagome looking her up and down. "...but this is a boy!"  
  
"That reminds me." Sango said trying to distract Ryko. "Shipou why did you burn down that hut?"  
  
Shipou cringed as everyone turned to glare down at him. He gulped.  
  
"Yes why?" Inuyasha asked evilly.  
  
"Well I........I was trying to do.........? Whisper."   
  
"Do What!" Inuyasha said bonking him on the head.  
  
"Don't hit him!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha. "Shipou please continue."  
  
"I was trying to use fox fire......"  
  
"Great!" Sango cried exasperated throwing her arms in the air. "He was using real fire as a Substitute for Fox fire!"  
  
"Perfect town out the window." Miroku sighed arching his back and rubbing at some unseen ache on it.  
  
"On second thought....good riddance to that awful place with three bath houses." Sango said glaring at Miroku.  
  
  
  
Due to the GAY Disclaimer's i have had to up my rateing..........(looks at paper and the sear words.........or is it that?........NAH!.)  
  
That's all for now.........next Chappie is going to be called something like "Dental hygiene" or "Novocain." Please please Review! It makes me happier then you will ever know! And It makes me want to post the next ch. More! And I will post it sooner if you give me reviews....I still have to type it up but it's all in my head so as soon as I type it I'll post it and I'll feel more like typing if I get more reviews sooo.....any way LOVE YA! "Review! Review!"   
  
"Click botton! Chee!" 


	9. Novocain

Switched!  
  
BY, Renae Aurora!  
  
See you can't have Renae without Aurora other wise you get a Witch who doesn't care about any one or anything and is full of sarcasm or a Sweet heart that makes you puke with to much love! And affection who wants to make everyone happy by making them smile.  
  
Gay Disclaimer's: Renae Aurora (-that's me!) Actually my full name is Amber, Renae, Aurora. Well I have a last name but you don't need to know that now do you? Oh yeah gay disclaimer's please take it away! Amber, Renae, and Aurora do not own Inuyasha!  
  
Amber: I am bored and can't find anything to read or do so here's the next Ch. A day Early! YAY!  
  
Renae: What ever.  
  
Aurora: I love all my Reviewers! group hug and kisses  
  
Amber is a mix between Renae and Aurora.  
  
A/N. About Kirara guys, sorry I haven't mentioned her since chapter. . . . . . . . What ever, but I forgot to mention that Kirara found them after they got out of the cave and is confused to who her master is so she just follows Miroku around because he smells like Sango. So Kirara has just been nipping at Miroku's heals this howl time k?  
  
CH 8,  
  
NOVOCAIN.  
  
  
  
"OW DON'T TOUCH IT!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as Kagome pocked his bottom front tooth.  
  
"Those bastards!" Kagome grimaced through gritted teeth. "They cracked my tooth!"  
  
"Well now what are we going to do?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I'll have to take him back to my time, to the Dentist's." Kagome said.  
  
"What's din-tests?  
  
"It's Dentist and... (Suddenly Kagome got an evil thought as she sneered down at Inuyasha. they were at war after all)......"It's a disgusting man dressed in all white. His face is covered by a mask because he has a face so horrible, so cruel that if you ever looked upon it you would die of pure fright!" Kagome laughed inside as she saw Inuyasha cringe in fear.  
  
"Wha...What does he do to you?" Inuyasha asked mortified.  
  
"He straps you to a chair." (By now everyone was watching her in horror except that is for Seshoumaru who was smiling. Happy that his brother was terrified and with any luck would soon be in pain.) "That's when he brings out his needles and drill and say's.....should I tell you what he says?"  
  
Inuyasha had a disgusted look on his face like "ewwww!" Mixed with a "no way!"  
  
"What?" Ryko asked from behind him terrified.  
  
Kagome let the suspense build. "Open wide and then the torture begins."  
  
"Really?" Sango said disbelievingly.  
  
"No."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
Seshoumaru looked extremely disappointed.  
  
"He's just a special kind of doctor that specializes on just your teeth rather than your body. He'll fix your tooth. Err my tooth." Kagome stated.  
  
"I'm not letting some guy poke around in my mouth!" Inuyasha fought furiously.  
  
"All right live with the pain then." Kagome said turning around with her nose in the air arms folded.  
  
"I will!"  
  
"ARGHHHH!" Kagome spun around. "YOU ARE SO IMPOSSIBLE! You have to! It's my mouth and I'm not going to loose my tooth MINE DON'T GROW BACK REMEMBER?"  
  
"MAKE ME!"  
  
"..... You know what, I think I will........"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide as Kagome rushed at him and hosted him up over her shoulder.  
  
Seshoumaru was smiling again.  
  
"I'll be back by the end of today." Kagome said serious. "The rest of you should go to Kaede's hut and see if she can't change us back or find someone who can ok? I'll see you then."  
  
Inuyasha was kicking, screaming, swearing, and beating Kagome on the back with his fists.  
  
With that Kagome leapt in to the air running off in the direction of the bone eaters well.  
  
When they were well out of ear shot Inuyasha stopped shouting and squirming and asked.  
  
"Sooo can I walk by my self now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you're to slow. We still have to make an appointment you know."  
  
"An opointment?" He asked back. Kagome was surprised he said it correctly. (Well almost.) Kagome stopped short and put him down. Inuyasha gave her a strange look.  
  
"Get on my back." Kagome ordered turning around smiling back at him. Inuyasha scowled.  
  
"You won't let me walk?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You'll make me ride on you?"  
  
"YEP!" Kagome's smile widened and she closed her eyes.  
  
"Fine, I won't fight it."  
  
Kagome smiled as he climbed on.  
  
"After all it's pointless to fight my strong body while I'm in your puny defenseless one." Sneer.  
  
Kagome frowned and glared as she leapt into the air.  
  
  
  
"What did she mean by change back?" Ryko asked trying to get everyone else to pay attention to him.  
  
"Hello?" he was following them and tapping them on the shoulder.  
  
Sango spun around aggravated opened her mouth....."SESHOUMARU SAMA!"  
  
Sango turned around not recognizing the voice that was calling her. (her body really.)  
  
"SESHOUMARU SAMA!" Jaken screamed running toward him. "I have been every where searching for you!"  
  
"When he reaches you he will run into your leg. Put your foot out and stop him with it." Seshoumaru whispered into Sango's ear.  
  
She did as she was told and sure enough Jaken didn't stop running forward in time so she put her foot in Jaken's face.  
  
"Does it matter If he....?" Sango asked.  
  
"No he is a fool it doesn't matter."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"WHO'S THIS?" Ryko screeched at yet another person!  
  
"Sigh" Sango put her hand over Ryko's face so he could not longer talk, see, or breathe.  
  
"Ee An bregh!" Ryko muffled against her hand.  
  
Seshoumaru, who was on Sango's shoulder (A/N Seshoumaru is always on Sango's shoulder.) rolled his eyes as Sango explained the situation to Jaken who looked horrified.  
  
"How can this be? Oh Seshoumaru Sama!" Jaken wept. "What shall we do now? How will this be mended?!"  
  
"Pipe down." Shipou screeched. "Were going to Kaede's village to get changed back!"  
  
"That's if it will work." Sango stated pushing Ryko's face away from her.  
  
"That's right so Ryko I'm afraid this is where we leave you. You can't stay with us because..." Miroku began.  
  
Suddenly Ryko recognized him for the first time.  
  
Pretty. He thought.  
  
"....so you see you can't stay with us because we are leaving to a distant village."  
  
Ryko considered this. "hmmmm? So what is this village called?"  
  
"Uh. . . . . I don't know. . . Kaede's village?" Miroku asked around at everyone.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
Ryko looked like he was pondering this then he stated happily. "You know I don't think I've ever been there!"  
  
"Why does he want to go with us so badly?" Shipou asked.  
  
"I don't know but he's weird, besides he can't go he can't keep up with us!" Sango whispered back to him.  
  
"That's not a problem!" Ryko then took out a strange looking whistle from his robes and blew one note.  
  
"Oh! That's terrible!" Sango screeched as she, Jaken, and Seshoumaru threw they're hands over there ears and Kirara hissed with displeasure. Miroku stood unfazed.  
  
Ryko's whistle was cut short as Sango hit Ryko in the back of the head with her hand nearly knocking him over.  
  
"Duff! . . . . . ." Ryko glared at Sango who glared back. Ryko sneered as Sainan approached them.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you know how to drive this thing!" Inuyasha screamed as Kagome backed the car out of the drive way.  
  
"Well no not really, but no one is here and we don't have time to wait! It's a miracle I got you an appointment at such short notice!" it's a miracle the car is still here. Mom went out with grandpa and Souta is at school so they must have walked to where ever they were going.  
  
"YE!"  
  
Inuyasha cringed and gripped the seat as Kagome stepped on the gas pettle to quickly and flew back wards slamming on the brakes.  
  
"WHY HAVE I GOT THE FELLING YOU'VE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE KAGOME?" Inuyasha yelled at her.  
  
"Well I have a driver's permit and all, I just haven't had any time to use it...."  
  
"Wait a second Kagome why don't you just carry me there!"  
  
Kagome sweat drop. Nervous laugh. "ohhh Iiii . . . . Didn't . . . ."  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome looked ahead leaning forward looking serious.  
  
"Stop it! There's no time to turn back now there's the free way!" speed  
  
To tell the truth Kagome didn't want to look stupid for not thinking of that in the first place but on the other hand she was well over due to take a practice drive and she was so excited she didn't care! As long as we don't get caught it'll be ok. She thought.  
  
Inuyasha continued to scream and smack her on the arm. Shouting "STOP WENCH YOULL KILL US! STOP THIS KAR IMMEADIATLY!" and so on until.  
  
"Oh look! you can stop hitting me now, were here." Kagome chimed getting out of the car and running over to Inuyasha's side, but when she tried to open the door. . . . . .  
  
"Inuyasha you unlock this door right now!"  
  
Inuyasha just sat there smiling.  
  
"STOP THESE CHILDISH GAMES!""  
  
Smile  
  
"GRRR! I can't believe I forgot the key's in the ignition!" she thought furiously out loud. Suddenly an image flashed threw her mind almost as if it were thrown at her.  
  
Flash back:  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome you open this door RIGHT NOW! I swear I'll break it down!"  
  
End of flash back:  
  
Kagome smirked at Inuyasha. That's right she thought I'm strong now. But I can't break the door down it's my mom's car. Maybe if I just yank on the door handle a bit.  
  
cRaCK!  
  
Kagome stood shocked starring at the door handle in her hand.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her. His mouth open in shock, then he began to laugh and point at her then at the door handle.  
  
Kagome threw it on the ground and growled in anger.  
  
Inuyasha was in tears he was laughing so hard.  
  
"YOU COWARD!"  
  
Inuyasha stopped laughing  
  
"YEAH YOU HEARED ME! YOUR TO AFRAID TO WALK IN TO A BUILDING SIT DOWN IN A CHAIR AND HAVE SOMEONE HELP YOUR NO MY CRACKED TOOTH!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at her and through the door yelled. "I'M NOT A COWARD!"  
  
"Then come out and face it like a Man er half Man!"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, (lots of rolling of eyes in this ch.) but was considering it.  
  
"Come on she pleaded..... (This'll get him!) "Do it for me?"  
  
He looked uninterested, but she wasn't done yet.  
  
"You don't want me to go around with a rotten tooth when I get my body back do you?" She pouted and gave him puppy eyes. "Please!"  
  
"grrr.." Inuyasha looked very unhappy and angry, but he still didn't want to come out.  
  
One more push outta do it! "If you don't get it fixed now I'll have to suffer with it when we get changed back and by then the tooth will be beyond fixing and it will have to be pulled out!" she raised her voice to a yell but put some tears in. "I'll have a missing tooth and I'll be ugly! I promise the dentist is nice and it won't hurt!"  
  
Inuyasha cracked. With multiple curses and stomping of the foot he got out of the car and followed Kagome inside. The moment Kagome hit the door, she was gagging. She could smell every thing EVERY THING! The blood, the tools, the gloves, the cleaning fluid, but worst of all was the smell of the teeth as they were being drilled in to. Kagome ran out side gagging and she threw up near a bush.  
  
Inuyasha ran out shortly after gagging as well, but he did not throw up.  
  
"That place is horrible!" Inuyasha chocked.  
  
"Oh get over it! I've been in there a million times but . . . ." she gagged again . . . . "the smell is so much worse now that I'm in your body!" She looked up at Inuyasha with pleading sad eyes. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but you're going to have to do it alone. Do you think you can?" Gag  
  
She looked so sad and pathetic Inuyasha couldn't say no. A heavy frustrated sigh came from Inuyasha, but he shook it off. Then he forced a smile.  
  
"I can get used to the smell." he said though he doubted it. "Yeah! Tell me what to do!"  
  
Kagome brightened and smiled.  
  
  
  
"Jerk!" Sango whispered under her breathe furiously. "Some magical horse who can keep up with us! Stubborn little. . . . .grubby. . . stupid. . . ."  
  
(Ok so Sango may be a little out of character by a smidgen but she's so boring she is my least favorite character out of everyone. I don't hate her. I like her, the thing I love about her is she Kicks ASS! YEAYA! She's bad! She's so cool! But so boring I think I just made her character come out more. Plus she is inside a demon and demons are . . . naturally pissed off or aggravated easily. Once again I feel that I have justified myself.)  
  
Sango didn't know why she didn't like this jerk! But one thing was for sure she wanted him to go away! She could tell it was going to take a few more hours to get to Kaede's and she couldn't stand being with him. He was right up with her running at her speed "The Devil!"  
  
Rin and Jaken were riding on Aun that lizard demon, Shipou and Miroku were riding on Kirara, and Seshoumaru was with Sango as usual.  
  
Sango's eyes lingered on Miroku she couldn't help but miss her own body and she desperately wanted to be in it again. She growled 'when I find the one responsible for this they're dead!'  
  
  
  
Inuyasha walked in to the dentist office gagging at the smell. He willed his stomach to settle down and looked at the paper which had a step by step guide to what he would need to do once he got in side.  
  
#1, Go up to the desk and tell them your name and that you have arrived. Give the woman my insurance card. Smile and be polite. (Why he had to tell them he had arrived when he was standing right there he didn't know.)  
  
"Ok." he said walking up to the women at the desk he smiled although it was a crooked smile.  
  
"Hello may I help you?"  
  
"Err yea my name is. . . . (this was beyond weird) . . . . Kagome Higurashi . . . . I'm here."  
  
"ok could you sign in please?"  
  
"Let me see." Inuyasha said checking the list.  
  
#2, sign the list of patient's with "Kagome Higurashi."  
  
He looked up. "Yes."  
  
The secretary raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Instead she went back to her computer muttering about "amateurs" as Inuyasha signed the list sloppily.  
  
Inuyasha read the list again.  
  
#3, Sit down and wait for them to call your name.  
  
"What ever Kagome this is easy. I don't need this." Inuyasha sat down read the rest of the list and threw it away.  
  
#4, Go with the woman that calls your name then follow her and sit in the chair. Then just let the dentist and his helper do what ever they want to your mouth with out complaining and swearing and do everything they tell you.  
  
"Kagome?" someone called.  
  
Inuyasha just sat there. Oh yeah I'm Kagome! "Uh that's me." Inuyasha said getting up and walking toward her. She smiled.  
  
"This way please."  
  
Inuyasha followed her down a hall and in to a room with no doors. And dozens of strange things he had never seen before. The room had a large window in front of him it covered most of the wall. (That's how my dentist's office is.) He gasped at the sharp objects that lay in a tray near the long chair he was supposed to sit down on.  
  
"Please sit down."  
  
Inuyasha reluctantly sat down in the chair. He hadn't forgotten Kagome's previous words about how they strap you down and then the torture begins!  
  
"Your not going to tie me down are you?" Inuyasha asked sitting down causally.  
  
The women laughed. "No! Who gave you that crazy idea?"  
  
He didn't answer. One guess who, he thought.  
  
"Ok it looks like you've got a nasty cut on your lip I think we can work around that she said. "So you cracked your tooth eh?" she walked up to him and pulled down his lower lip with her finger to try and see his tooth. "Open wide." She ordered. Kagome's words came to mind again but Inuyasha just scowled and opened his mouth. Not wide mind you.  
  
"Ah its not soo bad. We'll just have to file it down and place a cap on it?" (I don't know what they would do in a case like this but lets just pretend k?)  
  
Images of a base ball cap that Kagome's mom had given him to cover his ears came to mind.  
  
"Good." She said pulling her hand away. "I'm glad. I was worried it was deeper than that. We would have had to do a root canal."  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what that was but he didn't like the sound of it.  
  
"what happened to you any way?"  
  
Inuyasha Smiled. "I got in a fight."  
  
"that's awfull!"  
  
"yeah well, you when some you loose some."  
  
"Well. . Would you like to brush your teeth before we give you your shots?"  
  
Shots? What about shots? What are those? "Uh I guess."  
  
"Alright then Dr. Kovemagata will be in shortly to give you the shots."  
  
Inuyasha said nothing as she handed him a tooth brush and tooth past. But his nervousness must have shown.  
  
"Nervous?" she asked.  
  
"No." he snapped. I'll show Kagome.  
  
"Well I'll be back shortly." With that, she left.  
  
Inuyasha stuck the tooth brush in his mouth and carefully brushed around the cracked tooth and fat lip. "This never happened to Kagome when I was looking out for her!" he mumbled. He turned sighing, brush and paste still in his mouth. He spit it out onto the window out of fright when he saw Kagome hanging upside down on a tree branch that was right in front of the window.  
  
"Damn it all Kagome!" he shouted but not to loud. He looked around the room for something to clean it up with when he saw what looked like paper towels Kagome's mom had used them and after fighting with it and many curse words he got 4 out of the blasted thing he quickly smeared it on to the paper towel and threw it away just as Dr. Kovemagata walked in to the room. Inuyasha sat down quickly in the chair but didn't take his eyes off the man with a mask over his face. Kagome's words came to mind of the disgusting face behind it. He wasn't taking any chances.  
  
"all right open wide and relax your mouth for me can you do that?" Kovematgata asked.  
  
"Inuyasha opened his mouth took one look at the needle and jammed it shut looking out the window frantically for Kagome. He calmed when he saw her and she smiled.  
  
Inuyasha pointed at the Dr. or rather the needle in his hand and Kagome nodded her head.  
  
The dr. looked at Inuyasha strangely and said "don't worry." Ill try to make it as painless as possible."  
  
"Ah what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to give you a shot see?" he waved the needle around.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked he was a little more then a little afraid. Try "Shout and run from the room" afraid.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know. . . . . . ." (He stopped as Inuyasha shook his head.). . . . "Well it will numb the pain for when I take the file and fix your tooth."  
  
He picked up the dental instrument and showed Inuyasha then he said.  
  
"Now open wide."  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth slowly wider. As soon as it was open the Dr. jabbed at his cracked tooth asking . "It's that one right?"  
  
Inuyasha's yelp of pain should have been enough to confirm that but these people were slow and stupid around here so Inuyasha screeched harshly glaring at the Dr.  
  
"OW YES!"  
  
"Well then let's go."  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes waiting for the pain there was only a tiny bit. The Dr. was numbing his lower lip. He took Inuyasha's lip between his fingers and rapidly jiggled Inuyasha's lower lip as he injected the shot.  
  
Surprisingly enough it wasn't as bad as he thought.  
  
"All right all done you should start to go numb pretty soon ok?"  
  
With that he left and Inuyasha was at the window begging Kagome to let him go free. She said no of course and he glared at her evilly.  
  
As Inuyasha started to go numb he began to feel sick, so he laid down staring at Kagome which was his only comfort. He was miserable and he looked miserable. He hated every second of it the smell, the look, the feel, and now his nose, entire jaw, cheeks and lips were numb. They felt fat and hot. He went to touch them and he had to admit that being numb was one of the most horrible strange feelings in the world.  
  
Soon the dr. returned and Inuyasha's stomach turned and anxiety attacked.  
  
"Alright now it should be over in 45 min. ok?" he took the dental instrument out and went to work.  
  
Every muscle in Inuyasha's body tensed up, he held his breath, and clenched his fists. Surprisingly he felt like crying when he heard a grinding sound. Pain he could handle, but sitting still as he willingly let someone do this to him was almost too much. He could hear it and feel it as the sound ripped through his brain and jaw. The woman came in also with a white tube that seemed to suck up his spit in his mouth and he was glad. Then as Kagome had so perfectly put, the torture began.  
  
When Inuyasha finally got out of what he thought now to be Hell he felt weak, dizzy, sick, and just plain miserable. So if Hell is like this, Kikyo can just shove it! Inuyasha thought as he staggered outside like a drunk. Kagome was laughing.  
  
"gow hea' an lafff ye jer!"  
  
With that pathetic sentence of his, she laughed more hysterically and swooped him up bridal style carrying him back to the car.  
  
"Puu mi Dan!"  
  
"Oh poor baby Inuyasha!" she said snuggling his neck with her nose.  
  
"STAP I!""  
  
She cuddled him as she laid him in the seat grabbing his arms and holding him still.  
  
"Oh come on, you know you want some huggly snuggly! I saw your poor horrified face in there. You can't hide it!" she pulled away but not without a smack. She continued to snicker as she pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
"Snot Phuny!"  
  
She gasped with a squeal and laughed out loud nearly wrecking the car as tears came tumbling down her cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha smacked her twice and she settled down. Wiping the tears away she giggled in to silence.  
  
"To think." she began after a short while. "That the great Inuyasha is afraid of a human doctor who was helping HIM!" she lapsed into hysterical laughter again.  
  
"stob luffin a mi!" he screamed!  
  
"What? I can't understand what your saying!" Kagome lied cupping her hand over her white dog ear and leaning toward Inuyasha. They were rounding a corner now and Kagome turned on the radio only to immediately start singing the words to a song looking at Inuyasha, as though singing to him, he glared at her with murderous eyes.  
  
(Wheezer's funny "Unravel" sweater song)  
  
-If you want to destroy my sweater Hold this thread as I walk away.  
  
Oh no, it go  
  
It gone, bye-bye...bye  
  
Who I, I think  
  
I sink, and I die.  
  
If you want to destroy my sweater...Woah-ah-woah-ah-woah.  
  
Hold this thread as I walk away... As I walk away.  
  
Watch me unravel, I'll soon be naked. (She emphasized her favorite line.)  
  
Lying on the floor, lying on the   
  
Kagome stopped at the light and she was slapped upside the head.  
  
"KAGOME!" some one called. Kagome turned around trying to see who it was who was calling her.  
  
"HOJO?!"  
  
She saw him in the car across from Inuyasha on her left he smiled sweetly and held up vile of something.  
  
"Kagome! I'm glad I ran into you today! I got some medicine for those parasites that are living in your stomach."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome in disgust and horror as he immediately clenched his stomach.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes muttering "Grandpa!"  
  
Inuyasha suddenly understood, and a wave of relief washed over him.  
  
"Here! Catch!" Hojo hollered at them throwing it through the window.  
  
It landed in Inuyasha's lap. "I dow wan thi shi!"  
  
Inuyasha picked it up and threw it back at Hojo yelling "I don wan dis! Baka Hobo!"  
  
It hit Hojo in the head, as Kagome screamed Profanity's at Inuyasha ordering him to stop it! But he would not be denied sweet revenge.  
  
Hojo looked startled as he picked up the vial again while turning to Kagome or so he thought it was. He started rambling about how although fun, it was still too dangerous to play catch whilst driving. He then tossed it back to Inuyasha who was hurriedly attempting to role up his window, but to no avail. The buttons and gadgets were just too complicated for his ancient intellect.  
  
Kagome thanked Buddha as the light turned green. She floored it trying to get out of Hojo's range, as doing so Inuyasha smiled sweetly while giving Hojo the bird.  
  
"hmm? Must be something wrong with Kagome's finger." He said. "Better find something to help that."  
  
As they were reaching ten over the limit Inuyasha unexpectedly tossed the vile once again out the window. Kagome watched in horror as she looked out her rear view mirror wittenising the vile of green ooze splatter across Hojo's windshield. It was a mistake however as Red and Blue lights flashed on behind her. Kagome who had been ignoring Inuyasha only to now look upon his butt as he was now half way out the window shouting.  
  
"BAKA HOBO!"  
  
Kagome watched it horror as two cotton balls flew out of Inuyasha's mouth along with spit.  
  
Hojo had his head out the window screaming. "It's dangerous KAGOME!" As two white wet something's came flying at his face plastering on his forehead.  
  
Inuyasha climbed back in side stating "I didn't know those were even in there!"  
  
"WHAT WERE IN THERE?" Kagome screeched.  
  
"Nothing." He happily sighed. He thought to himself HA! Know the score is The Great Inuyasha; 1 the pathetic brainless Hobo; ZIP! Next mission Kouga!  
  
Kagome choice this time to realize that the police were flashing their lights at her. She instinctively pulled over. Not remembering the oh so important fact that she did not have a license.  
  
"Kagowma why we sop?"  
  
""OH CRAP! WHY DID I JUST STOP?!?!" She was terrified.  
  
"huh?"  
  
"The police! They pulled us over! I have no license! Hell, I don't even have an ID!" She was frantic. . . .  
  
Inuyasha, assuming that "poleeece" was some kind of terrible demon from this time, dashed out of the car, and hightailed it into the nearest parking lot. As he inexperiencedly ran in Kagome's body, he forgot one, rather two, items of change, being in a woman's body. Owww, it hurts! He thought as he flattened his arms over his chest. That's better, I gotta hold these things down! He then heard Kagome Yell.  
  
"WHATA WE DO?"  
  
"RUN KAGOME! RUN!"  
  
Kagome leapt out of the car. She hadn't run too far before she heard the police man screaming in to his radio.  
  
"WE have a code 302 here! Two juvenile delinquencies, one appears to be on Cocaine/Novocain. The other seems to be frantic! I presume caution! They may be armed. I repeat code 302. . . . . . . . .  
  
Kagome had had enough she ran over to Inuyasha still running for his life not daring to look back picked him up and threw him on her back speeding toward her home.  
  
The mom's view Inuyasha is Still Inuyasha and Kagome is Still Kagome  
  
Miss Higurashi was peacefully preparing dinner, as Inuyasha and Kagome burst through the door not stopping. It seemed as though they needed to tell her something. She waited listening.  
  
"MOM!" Inuyasha called on his way to the door leading to the back yard (the well), "Yourcarhasbeenstolen! Callthepolice! Tellthemitwasn'tme! Iloveyoubye!"  
  
Ms. H. stared in awe, still piecing together what Inuyasha had just said, as they disappeared into the well house.  
  
". . . . Mom? . . . . I love you? . . ." Her eyes grew wide, recalling that it was Inuyasha who had spoken. "No. . . . . . They didn't! . . . . ."  
  
  
  
Renae Aurora: "SIGH!" FIANALLY! That took SO long!!!!! I'd like to thank Jillian Sama who helped me type up half of this up for 2 hours I made her stay but we had a blast! 15 whole Pgs.  
  
Jillian Sama: "Speak for your self." BECAUSE OF YOUR TERRIBLE GRAMMAR!  
  
Renae Aurora: HEHEHEHE! Yep!  
  
Jillian Sama: Death glare.  
  
Renae Aurora: EEP!  
  
Review! Review! Please?. . . .  
  
If you review some to Jillian Sama, begging her to help me, it will get done twice as fast.  
  
Jillian Sama: That's right! Mwahaha. I'm serious though. If people really do want these ch. faster I need reason to help with them. Cricky! It's midnight! I'm LEAVING! 


	10. Secrets out, with a whole lot of nonsens

Switched,

BY ME! RENAE AURORA!

GAY Disclaimers: Well Renae Aurora is sick of saying she doesn't own FREEKIN INUYASHA! STOP RUBBING IT IN! "ANGER!" Inuyasha can stuff it!

Renae Aurora: I work all night I work all day but does it do any good? No!

Inuyasha: Ant it sad?

Renae Aurora: And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me!

Inuyasha: That's to bad!

Renae Aurora: Shut UP! Jerk. Or I'll take you back to the dentist!

Inuyasha: "Eep!" KAZINU KAZU!

CH, 9

Secrets out, with a whole lot of nonsense

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"WAIT KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed, as Kagome fell flat on her face, due to stopping in mid air.

"What IS IT INUYASHA?!"

"I'm not going back yet!"

"What? Are you stupid?!"

Inuyasha jumped off of Kagome's back.

"NO! Its just I went through all that pain and I'm not going to go back until I have my clothes back RIGHT NOW! He demanded.

"What? NO WAY! These are the only clothes you have! What else am I going to wear? WHAT YER WEARING!?" Kagome retorted.

"NO FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO WEAR! I'm not going to get hurt like that again! I want my clothes back to PROTECT this PUNY! PATHETIC! USELESS! WIMPY! HUMAN! WOMAN BODY!"

"AGHHHHH! YER SUCH A JERK!" Kagome had risen her voice to an all time high. In Kagome's blind furry she couldn't control herself. "I GUESS I'M JUST SUPPOSED TO GO AROUND IN MY UNDERWEAR? NAKED? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?"

"KEH! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO! JUST GIVE ME THOSE CLOTHES!"

Unknown to them both was that a certain mortified grandfather had decided to walk up at "MY UNDERWEAR" and he couldn't believe what he thought Inuyasha and his **'granddaughter' **were saying. He shuffled over to the well house and peaked through a small crack.

"YOU WANT YOUR CLOTHES BACK! DO YOU? DO YOU? WELL ALL RIGHT THEN!"

Kagome then began to strip her outer layer red shirt and throw it into Inuyashas furious face.

"You want this too!" she screamed tearing off her pants and tossing them in his opened mouthed shocked face.

Next thing to go was the white under garments.

"IF YOUR SO EAGER TO SEE THIS BODY NAKED THEN HERE YA GO! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY!" The only thing left to go was Inuyasha's strange old fashioned Japanese underwear.

"STOP!" Inuyasha screamed running up to her tackling her to the ground by throwing all of his body weight at her.

They tumbled to the ground in a heap tangled together. Kagome's grandfather ran in to the house ready to tell everyone what he had just witnessed.

By everyone it meant Kagome's Mom, Souta, and for some reason Buyo. . . . . .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"And that's when Inuyasha said 'if your so eager to see my naked body then come get it!' And then Kagome ran strait into him, kissing him passionately and the last thing I saw they were rolling around on the floor more then half naked!"

Mis Higurashi sat in stunned shock. "It looks like I was right...." she whispered with more air then words. "What will I do?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"OK!" Kagome said sitting up with Inuyasha on top of her. "Look, there is probably some of my dad's old clothing in the attic which I can probably use, then you can take YOU'RE PRECIOUS CLOTHES BACK!"

"KEH!"

"IS THAT ALRIGHT WITH YOU?"

"FINE!"

"LETS GO THEN!" Kagome knelt down on one knee after she pulled her, or Inuyasha's paints back on. Inuyasha climbed on.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ryko stepped down off his horse and got a small stool out of a bag on the side of him. Sango, Miroku, and the others could only stare in mute curiosity at the strange behavior of the monk. Ryko took himself and the stool to the middle of the busiest street in Kaede's village and stood upon it. He then stretched his arms out wide as if waiting for someone to run into them.

He looked to the right. "DO ANY OF YOU KNOW!" looked to the left "WHO I AM?"

When no one answered, Ryko stepped down off of his stool and walked up to them acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Then he addressed them all and asked.

"Do any of you know who I am?"

"fraid not." Miroku said looking sheepish.

"What was that all about?" Shipou whispered to Miroku.

"I don't know, he is a strange one." Miroku whispered back.

"Just ignore him! The fool's just trying to be the center of attention!" Sango cut in, hearing them because of her demon senses.

"You know I have never seen a horse like his with such long legs. I wonder where he could have gotten one so fast. . . . . . unless..." Miroku was rudely interrupted by Sesshoumaru.

"WHY ARE YOU FOOLS JUST STANDING AROUND DOING NOTHING?! GET IN THERE AND TALK TO THAT OLD HAG!" Sesshoumaru growled at them all.

"RIN WANTS HER BODY BA........!" Sango clasped her hand rudely across her mouth as Ryko gave them all a questioning look. Sango smiled at him trying in vain to give off the air that there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Look you people. I know there's something going on here so will you people just stop pretending that your normal because your not."

"Speak for yourself." Sango grumbled. _He's not exactly normal either!_

"What ever do you mean?" Sango said trying to be innocent, but being in Sesshoumaru's body and trying to be innocent just doesn't work. It looked scary.

Ryko gave Sango a frightened disgusted look and turned to look at Rin who was squatting crouched over playing with something in her hands that no one could see.

"He's not exactly normal......" Ryko said.

"What ever do you mean?" Sango said hesitantly.

"Well just look at him!" Ryko pointed at Rin with a bored expression.

Rin turned around Smiling hugely. That's when Sango along with Miroku noticed that Rin had taken Miroku's small ponytail from the back of her head and moved it onto the side of her head.

Rin held up what she had in her hands and it happened to be a wooden doll.

"Wanna play dollies with me?" she asked Ryko who backed away, terror written all over his face

Everyone looked on, very disturbed by the whole display.

Finally Miroku sighed and said. "I'm afraid there's no hiding it."

"What?! You can't just start telling people! What if our enemies found out?" Sango screamed.

"Now you sound like Inuyasha." Miroku stated. Then he walked up to Ryko who was still starring at Rin terrified. Sango did nothing to stop him because she was still fixed on yelling internally at herself for acting like the bull headed Inuyasha.

"My good friend." Miroku began placing a hand on Ryko's arm. "We have been deceiving you."

"What?" Ryko asked turning for a time to listen to Miroku.

"We are not who we seem to be."

"What I don't understand."

Miroku sighed again. "I am not a woman."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"There's nothing in here but this cool black trench coat! Nothing else will fit you Inuyasha!"

Kagome threw the last pair of pants across the room from the box she was currently going through after seeing the size tag.

"You're just not as long in the pelvic area as my dad was."

"WHAT"S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Inuyasha screamed in outrage that his manliness might be threatened.

"I SAID PELVIC! NOT THE OTHER THING! JEEZ WOULD YOU GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER?!" Kagome thundered. (And let mine roll by. = - )

"Uh.....oh..."

DEEP BREATH "Look, let's just quickly run to the store and I'll by something that will fit ok?"

A grunt from Inuyashas general direction was her answer.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"What are you saying? That you're all insane or something like that?" Ryko asked.

"No, I'm saying I'm not a woman. I'm a man, and this is not my body it's hers." he pointed at Sango.

"Riiiiiight! Hey you know what now that I think about it I do remember coming to this village once upon a time so I think I'll be going now." And that's when it hit him!

_That crazy old woman had said something about a man in a woman's body or a woman in a man's. . . . . .Well whatever it was it sounded like these people might be the one's she was talking about. Maybe they new who he was! Maybe they could tell him. And if not that, then maybe if he stuck around long enough he could find it out on his own. Either way it was wroth a shot_. Ryko turned around and said awkwardly.

"On second thought . . . Guess I believe you. Hehehehe"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Miroku was trying desperately to explain to Kaede what happened to them over the crying wails of Rin from his body and Shipou's gasping for air on account that Rin was hugging him.

".......so after we killed the demon birds and saved Sesshoumaru......."

"You did not save me!" Sesshoumaru yelled tossing blue fox fire into Miroku's face. At this Miroku reacted in the only way he could. He picked up Sesshoumaru by his furry little tail and pulled an Inuyasha.

". . . . We were walking through the cave when we saw the entrance, and suddenly there was this big flash of overwhelming white light . . . . . . ." Miroku continued after seshoumaru was discarded across the room.

"And the next thing I knew" Sango cut in "I'm waking up in a demon lord's body getting back handed in the face by Miroku. You can only imagine the shock . . . . ."

"You?! What about me!? I wake up to be in this puny fox shrimp body . . . . . !" Sesshoumaru yelped forgetting, for the moment, of his revenge on Miroku.

"Who cares of you and your ails what of my pour master Sesshoumaru?!"

Ryko did a strange thing then. He glanced around the room suspiciously and jumped up shouting.

"WELL I have to go now!"

He smiled at everyone nervously shaking a few hands as he stumbled toward the door. When he got to Sango she slapped him away. Then he got a serious face one and said.

"Something bad is happening. I'm not going to stick around and wait for it. I'm sure you do agree. . . . . . evil times are coming my friend; we are in for darker nights"

"Who are you to talk about impending doom?" Sango screeched at him aggravated.

Ryko got kind of wary as he looked around the room He said, "I'm a monk, and I think I should now about these things!" with that he gave one last terrified look at everyone before he ran from the room.

"What's his problem?" Sango asked no one in particular.

"Who cares about that young fool? Let him go! What we need to know is how **_I_** can immediately get out of this body and in to mine!" Sesshoumaru screamed.

"We're not your servants!" Cried Shipou.

"I Want to know when R-r-in can ha-have her body ba- back!" Rin cried hysterically from the corner where she still had Shipou in a tight hug.

"I want to know what you were doing while my back was turned Houshi! . . . . . "

"Lady Sango, I have no idea what you are saying. . . . ."

"Oh! You know what I'm talking about, you lecherous monk! I saw you coming out of the forest after you supposedly went to go 'take a nap' in Kaede's hut, earlier today when we arrived here! Just what were you doing alone?"

"I assure you that my intentions have been perfectly honorable . . . . . . ."

"Honorable on my ass!"

Miroku gave her a look of pure innocence which confirmed he had been up to no good.

Kaede sighed. This was the third out burst so far. As soon as they had gotten there they had all wanted to tell the tale their own way. Each time during the story they had not ceased to argue about who had it the worst. They had just now painfully been able to squeeze out the information she needed them to tell her before they lapsed right back to bickering about nothing once again, forgetting to mention were Inuyasha and Kagome were.

"QUIET! Iet. . . iet. . iet . . iet. . ." (It echoed) 'Silence-Sigh' "Now then, can some one please tell me where Inuyasha and Kagome are?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Stealthfuly, she leaned against the dark wall inching her way to the room of treasure, wary of any sound. (Her eyes darted back and forth) A pin drop could prove suspicious. She leapt in a cat like stance moving with such precision and delicacy that she amazed even herself. Fully aware that she was being vibrantly watched with lust, she flexed her masculine muscles knowing that no women could resist. . . . ."

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha threateningly whispered. "SHUT-UP!"

". . . . . . . Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"KEH! Just get the money."

Kagome finally reached her door still pretending to be 007. She leapt into the air and landed with a really awesome somersault with her hands in a gun like position. She pointed her pretend gun at Buyo, leapt through the air, and to make the scene complete she yelled.

"SPIRIT GUN!" (From Yuyu-Hack a shoe baby!)

Inuyasha let out a strangled gasp, and Kagome's hand flew up to her mouth.

"Whoops!"

She lay sprawled across the bed, trying to at least poke the cat with one finger, while playing the innocent card.

"What was that?!" someone hollered from downstairs.

"You idiot If you hadn't been so set on that ridiculous trench cloak your not supposed to ever touch then. . . . . . . . . . . ."

Inuyashas face turned white as he heard foot steps thundering up the stairs.

He rushed over to the door locking it.

"Hurry get the money!" Inuyasha ordered.

"Ok." Kagome leaned her head and arms over the side of the bed trying to find the shoe box underneath it, with her wad of cash in it. She did and said.

"Inuyasha don't just stare at me check the door."

"Good idea." he grumbled.

"Yeah I know." she said back, but really that whole thing was just a distraction. Kagome smiled evilly. It was too easy, she chuckled to herself as she carefully opened the precious box containing millions of pictures all of which were of Inuyasha either asleep or in a tree ignoring them all deep in thought. Some were of him eating roman or in a fighting position from when he would practice the wind scar with Kirara. She would sneak and hide in a bush to watch him. He was so cute when he thought no one was looking. She then moved her most prized possession with utter most care. A lock of Inuyashas hair; which she had snipped off of him while riding on his back one day. She had planned it so well it had taken her hours to come up with an inconspicuous way to snip some off. But her cunning self had done it without him noticing. She realized now of course that she could have just taken his hair easily, being in his body like she was, but how was she to know that in a few months she would be in his body? She grabbed the money and knelt down shouting.

"HURRY!"

"ME!?" He screamed "YOU! Sprawling your body across the bed." He then sprawled across the bed in the same position Kagome had earlier. He looked up at her, his arms out stretched in a gun like position in mocking recognition of Kagome.

"SPIRIT GUN! What the hell was that? IF YOU HADN'T BEEN SO ENGROSSED IN MY BODY WE WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN CAUGHT!"

A shrill squeak was heard from behind the door as if someone had just gone under water and was gasping for air at the top.

"Mom?" Kagome questioned.

This seemed to make it worse as they heard a loud thud like someone collapsing in front of the door.

"Lets get out of here" Kagome said afraid of her mother.

Inuyasha leapt on her back and Kagome unlocked her bedroom window they were out in a flash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"MOM! MOM WAKE UP!"

Mis Higurashi at the sound of hearing Inuyasha call her mom again had passed out on to the floor from pure shock. She could still remember the awful shocking words. 'IF YOU HADN'T BEEN SO ENGROSSED IN MY BODY WE WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN CAUGHT!' running through her mind like lightening. She sat up sighing.

"My my, so energetic! I new I should have talked with Kagome more about what to do when your ready." then she stood up and walked to the kitchen turning around to smile at everyone.

"Who would like some Odin?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So Inuyasha do you like the blue pants or the black ones?"

"Hmmm the black ones?"

"Ok."

They had finally made it to the store despite all the funny looks they got for Inuyasha's clothing.

"I still liked the red pants........." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Well then Inuyasha I guess I'm going to be wearing the white T-shirt." she said all this very dully when on the inside she was bursting with excitement. _'Oh my gosh! White T-shirt that hugs my er Inu's pecks, a wicked pair of black jean pants that are tight around my I mean Inu's ass, new sneakers (well the only shoes/sneakers Inu has ever had so you couldn't call them new) That are black and red, and to top it all off a BAD Ass Black trench coat that touches the ground! I am gonna be so dead sexy I don't know how I'm gonna keep my hands off of myself. Hehehehehe!'_

"Whatever lets just go! You said we would be back tonight and your late." Inuyasha hollered in her highly sensitive ears.

"I'm late?! Whatever!" he was not going to spoil her good mood.

Kagome marched up to the cash register and paid for her or Inu's things. They were soon standing at the well.

"Ok strip" Inuyasha ordered.

"I'll strip when I want to!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha. Then she slowly took off her clothing and gave it to him. Unlike the first time when anger had not aloud any other feeling's through, she blushed uncontrollably when she took them off. She got dressed in her newly bought clothing and waited for Inuyasha to change not looking of course which seemed so weird yet proper at the same time.

'_How do I get this thing off?' _Tug Tug_ 'Maybe its not supposed to come off_' Inuyasha blushed like mad and quickly forgot about the strange contraption. _'Ah great! Kagomes body is to small for my clothes to fit properly. . . . . . . Oh well it doesn't matter any way.' _

"Let's go Kagome!"

"Right!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sorry for the late up date it's just we went on a long trip to visit my half brother and his fam. In Wyoming, they don't have the internet I left on the 4th and I just got back today the 10th. So yeah any way apart from getting my fingers slammed in a car door and my pupils dialated by some drops that sting like hell fire I'm doin fine.

so there you have it hoped you liked it! So Review! Review! Please?

Also thanks to all my beautiful reviewers. If you have any ideas at all, funny or not please send them in! Spank you all! And I'm working on a new fan fic. Called: Hiei's Agonizing Prodigy. I'll have it up some time on the 11th. It's a Drama/Romance/Mystery/Horror ah well it has everything in it! K? So if any of you are interested in my serious side (which ant that serious) check out my other fic.

"Click zee button!"


	11. 7 Days

SWITCHED!

BY, Renae Aurora.

Gay Disclaimers: for the TENTH TIME RENAE AURORA DOES NOT OWN UGLY STUPID INUYASHA!

CH, 10

7 DAYS!

There they all sat in an orderly professional silence. They were all in a row meditating on Kaede's orders. After they had told her where Inuyasha and Kagome were, and after another out burst of arguments she had made them all sit there calmly and mediate. Sango was falling asleep with an already asleep Seshoumaru in her lap. His small child metabolism wouldn't let him stay up late. Suddenly a demon burst in through the door.

_**Back at the well **_

"All right I guess we're back." Kagome sighed.

"FINALLY!" Inuyasha screeched. "THOUGHT WE'D NEVER GET OUT OF THAT AWFUL ERA OF YERS!"

"Hey Inuyasha can I ask you a question?" Kagome asked.

"What?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I've noticed that you kind of run unusually."

"Wha. . . ?"

"Why do you run with your arms flung behind you?"

He just looked at her with a half-shocked expression.

"Like this!" With that, Kagome broke into a run around the well and back to Inuyasha.

"I don't run like that!" Inuyasha protested. _Do I really look like that?_

"Excuse me, but yes you do." Kagome persisted.

"Well!" Inuyasha scoffed folding his arms with defiance. "I run like that for a couple reasons."

"They would be?"

"Are you going to let me tell you or are you going to stand there yipping away like some know it all?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed, but stood there quietly.

"One reason is because I use my legs to run as fast as I can, not my arms. If I did use my arms, it would break the wind and slow me down. If you haven't noticed, I lean into the wind. To use the full force of my legs. I have to throw my arms back. Understand?" Inuyasha was no longer angry, but in fact, was becoming very wrapped up in what he was saying.

"Yea." Kagome leaned in closer with awe.

"Well secondly and foremost, I throw my arms back to open up my chest wider. I take in much more air then if I didn't. It makes my lungs more free to take in wind."

"Oh so you mean, it opens up your wind pipe so you can take in more oxygen faster?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha didn't know what 'oxygen' meant, but if Kagome said it then it must be a word.

"Sure." Inuyasha said.

"Wow, I never new that. You know, you're a surprising person Inuyasha."

"........."

"Who taught you how to run like that?" Kagome asked.

"Wel,l all dog demons run like that. My . . . . . . "Inuyasha's expression turned sad, and he trailed off.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

". . . . .nothing." Inuyashas voice was pained.

"Inuyasha." Kagome asked sadly.

"KAGOME! INUYASHA!" Sango cried running up to them in her large deep Demon Seshoumaru voice. In her arms lay a sleeping Seshoumaru.

"What is it Sango? What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Is there a demon?" Inuyasha asked.

"Worse!" she screeched. "It's Kouga!"

Inuyasha immediately started walking toward the hut with a huge grin. Kagome and Sango came charging after him.

"He came bursting through the door of the hut. When we asked him why he was there he simply stated that he had smelled us run past where he had been searching for Naraku and he hadn't smelt Kagome or Inuyasha among us. He said he wants to know where that dog face has taken his Kagome!"

Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha stopped behind a bush staring at Kaede's hut from the forest.

"He's been sitting in the hut for the past hour! He won't leave until he sees you Kagome!"

"Well." Kagome said standing up. "I'll just have to go and tell him then wont I?"

"Oh my sweet Kagome! Why are you wearing Inuyasha's clothing!? What did that ugly dog face do to you while I was away?"

Kagome's mouth dropped. Kouga was standing in front of Inuyasha clasping his hands in his. Inuyasha stood in equal shock also.

"Kouga!" Kagome screeched.

Kouga turned to her. "Shut up dog face! WHY IS KAGOME WEARING YOUR CLOTHING WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU SICK DOG?"

Before Kagome could respond, Inuyasha slapped Kouga across the face. Kouga turned back to look at Inuyasha in shock his mouth open slightly.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked in horror "why?"

Inuyasha had his eyes closed with a wicked smile on. He crossed his arms in the famous Inuyasha style. Inuyasha opened his eyes to glare at Kouga evilly.

"Because I hate yo. . . . . ." but he never finished. Kagome clasped her hands over his mouth from behind him.

"Uh. . . . . . (Kagome didn't know what to do so she said the first thing that came to mind) . . . . . she's not well I'm afraid."

A cry of out rage erupted from Inuyasha; he looked up at her glaring.

"Yes she's very ill you see she has a spell on her and the spell makes her want to say rude things and hurt people very much!"

Inuyasha gave her a 'are you kidding me! That was the lamest thing I have ever heard' look and growled licking Kagomes hand.

Kouga's shocked face was put to ease as he gave them an "oh." Then he turned on Kagome.

"YOU STUPID IRRESPONSIBLE THICK HEADED IDIOT! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF KAGOME FOR ONE SECOND?"

Kagome backed away releasing Inuyasha who glared at Kagome. Now she's gonna get a dose of 'KOUGA' for once. See how easy it is for her no to get into a fight with that crack licker!

Kagome wasn't going to stand for that! No she wasn't!

"Excuse you, but your jumping to conclusion! You don't even know what we were doing or why we were gone!" Kagome said defensively.

"EXACTLY SHIT FACE THAT'S WHY I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

'N no! That's not what I meant! Let me explain!" Kagome screamed. However, it was too late. Kouga landed a punch to Kagomes face that sent her flying through the air and into a tree.

"HA!" Kouga yelled in triumph, but his 'HA!' Was cut short as a small fist burst across his face with such force he staggered. He looked behind him ready to beat the punk who just slugged him. Again, he stared in shock at an angry Kagome or so he thought.

Inuyasha was pissed. Not because Kouga had hit his body, he hit Kagome in his body and that made him mad!

"You'll regret that Kouga!" Inuyasha said angry. "I won't forgive you." His voice was dark and evil, his glare satanic. Inuyasha walked away from him toward Kagome.

Kagomes vision was blurry; she shook her head to clear it. Kagome looked up to see Kouga again! She looked at him with horror.

"Get up and fight wimp!"

In the distance she could hear Inuyashas cry of outrage as he came closer to them.

Kagome looked up into his face teary eyed. Something told her to get up and fight back. It was so strong she could barley keep it down. Kouga picked her up by the neck of her clothing lifting her up off the ground. FIGHT HIM! The voice inside her screamed. Right! I need to defend myself I can't leave Inuyasha alone with Kouga! Kouga is going to kill me! Kagome didn't know how to fight but she did know one part of a boy that was very sensitive. The voice inside her told her that wasn't far play, but she responded with an 'I don't know anything else.' With that, she brought her knee to meet Kougas crouch. Unfortunately Kouga saw that coming and Kagome was once again knocked to the ground.

By this time, a furious Inuyasha had come into the scene with a look that could kill.

"KOUGA! STOP YOUR HURTING HER!" Inuyasha screamed desperately.

Kouga spun around. "Her?" he said smiling.

"YES HER! IT'S Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. Then his eyes grew wide as he saw Kagome run up to Kouga while Inuyasha had him distracted. Kouga turned around just in time to see an angry Kagome in Inuyashas body coming at him with a clenched fist, screaming SANKON TESSOU! He jumped out of the way just in time, but she got his leg with one of her sparks.

Inuyasha starred in stunned awe. She actually did that attack? That attack an't easy. Then he smiled. She must** really** be pissed.

"YES, I'M KAGOME!" Kagome screamed throwing Kouga another punch, but missing.

"THERE I WAS TRYING TO MAKE IT EASY FOR YOU! TRYING TO LAY IT ON GENTLY! BUT NO! she swung at him again. He dodged. "THAT WAS TOO GOOD FOR YOU! YOU HAD TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME!" Kagome was standing there facing Kouga furious.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT DOG SHIT!?"

Kagome just looked angrier. "YOU'RE REALLY PUSHING IT MR.!" she shouted shaking her fist at him and eyeing Tetsusaiga.

"KOUGA! I'M INUYASHA THAT'S KAGOME! SO IF YOU'RE DONE FUCKING AROUND, STOP BEATING THE HELL OUT OF KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome whiped her head around, "HE'S NOT BEATING THE HELL OUT OF ME! IT'S QUITE THE OPPOSITE!"

Kouga just looked at them both confused as hell.

"It's true!" Sango screamed. Trying to help. By now, the asleep fluff ball that was Sesshoumaru had woken up. He was extremely pissed off because he had been having a wonderful dream of being in his body once again. He had killed Inuyasha and every single one of Inuyashas friends, for some reason could use Tetsusaiga, and his left arm was back.

"You damned wolf! If I had my body back I'd kick your ass all the way back to that shit hole you call home!" Seshoumaru screamed jumping up and down in Sangos arms.

Inuyasha burst into squeals of laughter, while Kagome just stood their about to cry.

"Ah what he means to say is that I'm Sango and he is Sesshoumaru." Sango pleaded.

"Quite true but we should be inside discussing this in secret!" Miroku said approaching them all frantically, arms pinned to his chest holding down things that might move around a little too much.

"But your!" Kouga protested "she's Sango?!" he said pointing at Miroku.

"I know but please! Everyone hurry and get inside where no one can hear us! I'm afraid it may be too late!" Miroku pleaded.

"Someone will hear us!" Shipou cried running up to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha hurry! Kaede wants to talk to you and Kagome! Right away!"

"Whatever." Inuyasha then glared at Kouga, marched strait up to the now crying Kagome, and walked away with his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh Kouga . . . you too!" Shipou said not really caring.

"I'm fine!" Kagome shouted pushing him away, and wiping the one tear that had escaped her.

Inuyasha wanted to be in his body so much he could hardly stand it. He wanted so much to beat the crap out of Kouga, that he was burning. Pour Kagome! It was making him so frustrated he couldn't handle it anymore. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could into the forest ignoring everyone's protests including Kouga's. Once he was, alone he opened his mouth and screamed as loud and high pitched as he could. His poor comrades who had followed him were now clasping there ears in agony. Inuyasha took another deep breath and screamed again in full force for as long as he could. Then he screamed curse words.

"SON OF A BITCH! WHEN I FIND THE F-ING MOTHER F-ER WHO DID THIS TO US THAT BASTARD IS F-ING DEAD! F-CK YOU! F-CK ME! F-CK THE WORLD! DAMN YOU! YOU FU-ER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

With that, Inuyasha sighed, took a deep breath, and began to walk back to Kaede's hut.

"I feel better now." Inuyasha said to the others as he walked passed them smiling slightly. They all stood with there mouths dropped open in shock.

They had never thought it was possible for the sweet Kagome's perfect little figure and beautiful voice could create such a hideous sound.

_**LATER **_

There was nothing Kaede could do for them, so for 2 days they wondered around unsure of what to do. Kouga had stayed for one day, but had left saying he couldn't take the bickering anymore. He did vow however, that he would try to find a cure. It was upon that perticular day that Miroku was extremely bored and sought out Inuyasha for a little fun.

"Oh come on Inuyasha! You know you want to. I did it the first day!" Miroku said.

"You . . .you did!?" Inuyasha asked in horror.

"I don't mean to sound depressing, but we may be stuck in these bodies for the rest of our natural lives!" Miroku whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

"Your sick!"

"No! I'm practical. When a child is born, the very first thing it does is discover itself. . . . . . . . " Miroku stated half way.

"But Miroku I cant do that!"

Sigh "well suit yourself, but you know you'll have to look when you take a bath." Miroku turned and walked away leaving Inuyasha to his own devices.

"Miroku, that sick pervert! Actually suggesting that I! Sick little! Warped and twisted! Persuasive liar!" Inuyasha stopped, and sat down on the forest floor._ I'll get my body back, I'm not staying in Kagomes forever_. . . . ."I can't believe he even suggested that!". . . . . . _Good thing I took my clothes back from Kagome or I may have_. . . . . . . . "He wasn't serious was he?" . . . . . . . _maybe I should? I mean it does make since. This is; after all the body, I'm stuck in if I'm not familiar with it then._ . . ".NO! . . . . . I cant, I wont!"

80 feet away in another part of the woods. . . . . .

_Ah gotta go pee again_. "Hey Sango I'll catch up with you later ok?" Kagome said.

"All right I'll see you later then." Sango replied.

Kagome walked deeper into the forest to find a tree to piss on.

Here's a good one. Then she put on a funny face. _Oh boy I never thought I'd have to go tree hunting before in my life! _Kagome unzipped the new pants she had bought reached her hand down and looked up into the branches above her like she did every time she had to go pee. Sighing she began to daydream_. I still can't believe I'm actually in Inuyashas body! I kept on expecting it to be a dream but . . . . . . ._ "Isn't that thing done yet?" She almost looked down, but caught herself just in time._ Oh, boy that was a close one! . . _. . . . . . . _Still it should be done by now_.

Back to Inuyasha 80 feet away . . . . . . . . .

"Maybe Miroku was right I am going to have to do it sooner or later, I mean I can't be in a body and not now what it looks like! It's not like I haven't on occasion accidently seen Kagome naked. . . . . ." Inuyasha was convincing himself, but decided against it. "That sick monk! I don't need to look! He's just trying to warp my mind!" Inuyasha stood up with his firewood in his hands.

Again, back to Kagome. . . . . . . . . . .

_It's amazing, but if we don't get a cure soon. . _. . She zipped her pants up_. I don't know what's going to happen. . ._ . . . . . .

Then it came to her. Hit her like a ton of bricks. When was the last time? She thought furiously 2 weeks 3? She was becoming more frantic.

She began to run back to Kaede's hut. That's when she heard someone scream from 80 feet away from her. It was Inuyasha!

"KAGOME!"

'"NUYASHA? INUYASHA? WHERE ARE YOU?!!" (Why was Inuyasha screaming her name was he hurt?) Kagome ran as fast as she could which was fast. Abruptly she found her destination, it was Inuyasha of course.

"Inuyasha what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just needed you to carry this wood back to Kaede's hut for me." He said to her.

"WHAT! YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT HURT?" Kagome asked mouth open with a curled lip.

"No."

"Unbelievable!_ I_ never cried wolf like that! Unbelievable! Unbelievable!" she began to walk away.

"Hey I'm in you're wimpy. . . . . . Cried wolf?"

"I don't even want to comprehend how stupid I am." Kagome said walking away. "Running to him like that."

"Kagome?"

"Like a fool!"

"Kagome?"

"See if I ever come running when he screams for me again. You just see!"

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed as loud as he could in his high-pitched girly voice.

"THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS TAKE THIS WOOD BACK FOR ME!"

Suddenly Kagome's horrible thought from earlier came back to her.

"Inuyasha listen! I just had a horrible thought!" Kagome yelled at him, approaching him drastically.

"Take the wood back Kagome!"

"Yes you've said that, but, what you've failed to do is listen to _me_!" Kagomes voice was rising.

"Kagome!"

"INUYASHA!"

"Kagome!"

"Fine!" Kagome snatched the wood from his hands in a furry. "Listen to me PLEASE!"

"I just had this thought, how long have I been in your body?" Kagome asked.

"Bout five days and six nights. Why?"

"Well....." Kagome blushed. "You know that _special _time of the month that all girls get?"

Inuyasha flinched then gasped. "Don't say it!"

"Well the thing is I cant remember when it was ......" Kagome blushed unable to go on.

"If I can remember correctly the last time you had your monthly was almost 2 and half weeks ago today so. . . . . . . ."

"WHAT!" Kagome screamed interrupting him. "That kind of stuff is private! How the hell do you know pervert!"

"SHUT UP IM TRYING TO THINK!"

"HOW?" Kagome insisted.

Inuyasha simply pointed to his nose.

Kagome felt her face heat up immediately. "You mean. . ... . You mean you know_ every time_ when it starts and _everything_!" Kagome was hiding her face horrified.

"Well actually its about 4 days before you start."

Her embarrassment was unreal!

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" he shouted at her. "What matters is that I ME have exactly 7 days to change back before I die!"

"You won't die!"

"Its as bad as death! No! WORSE!" Inuyasha ran for Kaede's hut as fast as he could screaming.

The shock had worn off and what Kagome had said had finally hit him.

"SEVEN DAYS BEFORE WE ALL DIE!"

Kagome followed him as they reached Kaede's hut Inuyasha burst through the door screaming.

"WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS JUST SITTING AROUND FOR? WE HAVE WORK TO DO!" He ran over to Miroku lifting him off the floor where he was sitting.

"WE HAVE SEVEN DAYS TO LIVE! SEVEN! AND THE WE ALL DIE! HURRY! SURLY SESHOUMARU KNOWS SOMEONE WITH WISDOM WHO COULD HELP US FREE OURSELVES OF THIS HELL?"

"Actually I find it quite the learning experience." Miroku said

"CUT THE BULLSHIT MIROKU WE ALL KNOW YOUR ONLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU HAVE FREE ACCESS TO SANGO'S ASS!"

Miroku shut up.

"I DON'T THINK YOU PEOPLE ARE HEARING ME CORRECTLY WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE IN SEVEN DAYS!"

Kagome's body froze her eyes grew wide; it seemed as if the world was spinning. Suddenly she felt a tremendous pressure on her head, her hands and feet throbbed with pain. Kagome dropped to her knees gasping, but as soon as the pain had begun it ended.

"Whoa! What was that?" Kagome asked the air. She shook her head and saw Inuyasha in front of her on his knees. . . . . . . . .

Ha! A CLIFFY! I don't do that very often but I had to this time sorry! Did you people like how Kouga popped up? That's not the last of him so all you Kouga fans out there he's not gone yet!

Again, check out my other fan fic. called "Hiei's agonizing prodigy" if you wish. I now have two Ch. Posted.

Please read and review! Tell me what you like. You can also tell me any ideas you might have funny or not, I might put them in. Thanks to all my reviewers LOVE YA!


	12. ShBoom ShBoom

Switched,

By Renae Aurora

Dont hurt me PLEASE! I know it has been so long since I updated but school started and I had some Major writers block however, I have ridden myself of this, so here we go!

CH, 11

Sh-Boom Sh-Boom!

(Recap)  
_"I DONT THINK YOU PEOPLE ARE HEARING ME CORRECTLY WERE ALL GOING TO DIE IN SEVEN DAYS!_

_Kagomes body froze her eyes grew wide; it seemed as if the world was spinning. Suddenly she felt a tremendous pressure on her head, her hands and feet throbbed with pain. Kagome dropped to her knees gasping, but as soon as the pain had begun, it ended._

_AWhoa! What was that? Kagome asked the air. She shook her head and saw Inuyasha in front of her on his knees. . . . . . . . ._

(End Recap)

"What. . . . .what was that?" Inuyasha asked looking up at her.

"I dont know!" Kagome answered. "It felt like my head was exploding."

"It sounds strange but, for a moment I felt like a different perso. . . at that choice moment, Inuyasha yelped aloud.

"Kagome!"

"What? " was Kagome's startled yell.

Every one moved in closer to see.

"Youre human." Shipou yelled at Kagome.

"Im wha?" A silky black piece of hair fell in front of Kagomes gaze as she lifted herself shakily off the floor.

"I feel so weak." Kagome finally stated.

Inuyasha, who had been warming himself up by the fire, spun around with a wicked grin. "You admitted it! Humans _are_ weak!"

"Stop putting words in my mouth!" Kagome screamed at him.

"Not to mention puny, pathetic, useless, wimpy," Inuyasha continued.

Then out of pure instinct. . . . "OSUWARI!" Kagome screamed. She flew to the ground with a loud crack.

Inuyasha burst into hysterical laughter and sunk to the ground holding his sides tightly.

"YOU!" Inuyasha stopped for a gasp of air "YOU IDIOT!" Gasp "AHAHAHAHA!" Gasp, "Its too good! I CANT TAKE IT!" Gasp "too good!" he shook his head in disbelief. "Too good!" His eyes bulged as he slapped his fist against the cold wood floor repeatedly.

There was a low growl from Kagome as she pushed herself off the ground, but Inuyasha was way ahead of her.

"INUYASHA YOU BASTARD! GET YER ASS BACK HERE!" Kagome leapt to her feet. Inuyasha was rushing toward the forest. Kagome chased after him, furious.

Miroku sighed stating on how it would "never end."

Sesshoumaru was no where to be found, obviously tired of it all, he had snuck away probably to some unknown cupboard in Kaedes hut hoping to God no one would find him and If he was lucky, die there.

They all cringed as they heard a high-pitched scream from Inuyasha and a war cry from Kagome, in the distance.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Sango asked Miroku.

He sighed then scratched his cheek. "Best to leave them alone and not get involved dont you think?"

"Yeah, . . . . . . . . . . . Hey Miroku?" Sango looked at Miroku through slit eyes. "What was it that Inuyasha said earlier, about you having easy access to my ass?"

Not too far off, two hot and sweaty bodies wrestled on the forest floor. Making love? To a passer by, one may think that, but a closer look will reveal an epic battle, fought hard with passion, sweat, and blood.

"I NEVER DID THIS TO YOU!" Inuyasha pleaded, backing away against a tree. He was covered in dry leaves and mud.

"THATS BECAUSE I WAS A PATHETIC PUNT HUMAN RIGHT?" Kagome asked evilly grabbing Inuyasha and tossing him down into a mud puddle. She then pinned him down and sat on him.

"YOU JUST HAD TO FIND THE ONLY MUD PUDDLE IN JAPAN DIDNT YOU?" Inuyasha screamed accusingly.

"GUESS IM JUST LUCKY LIKE THAT!" Kagome smiled evilly at Inuyasha.

"YOURE JUST JEALOUS!"

"WHAT?" Kagome was glaring down at him.

"YEAH YOU CANT STOMACH THAT I WON! YOURE BODY IS PUNY AND PATHETIC AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF YOU SAT YOURSELF!" Inuyasha brought his face closer to hers to glare harder.

Kagome was breathing hard with anger. At that, moment Inuyasha watched as a huge hand the size of a bear claw came crashing down on Kagomes cheek sending her flying off Inuyashas body.

"RAPIST! TAKE THAT!" A deep booming voice cascaded through the woods.

"R-r-rapist?" Inuyasha sat up suddenly. "Indeed!"

Kagome looked up to see, with great shock, a tall muscular man standing over Inuyasha protectively with a large sword in his hands glaring evilly. He had to be the largest man she had ever laid eyes on.

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Kagome held her bleeding cheek in one hand.

The large mans grim expression did not change, as he turned his head slightly to the left; "BOYS!" with his call four other slightly smaller men stepped out of the woods in all directions, surrounding Inuyasha and Kagome.

The men had ambushed them without Kagome or Inuyasha noticing. Two men grabbed Kagome put her hands behind her back and pushed her face into the ground with a boot.

Inuyasha was on his feet staring at Kagome in half shock. He became hysterical when one man pulled out a long knife to slit Kagomes throat.

"WAIT! DONT HURT HER!" Inuyasha screamed, instinctively reaching for his sword. Upon finding it not there, he threw himself at the large men as hard as he could. Kagome saw him coming and notably rolled her eyes. Inuyasha readied himself for impact shut his eyes tightly, but instead of finding himself crushing the three large men he was casually picked up, and lifted in to two great arms. (Rather gently, I might add.)

"Whoa, there little lady dont be so flamboyant with that tiny body of yours."

"Yeah" said another kicking Kagome away with one swoop of his huge leg "you could really hurt yourself ya know?" His voice was surprisingly high pitched for his large size.

"Although, I do admit ya got spunk," the man holding Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to behold an extremely large, handsome man holding him with one arm, bridal style. He looked around and found an unconscious Kagome being bound and gagged, five feet away.

_Little lady? SPUNK!_ "HEY! Dont kick him around like that!" Inuyasha screamed pointing at the man who had Kagome, thrown over his shoulder. Inuyasha also remembered that the large men did not know that it was Kagome inside his body. So for now, he would have to wing it.

The man holding Inuyasha put his face very close to Inuyashas with an intense questioning stare. Inuyasha gasped as he felt small butterflies bang against his stomach. A light blush came to his face as a large smile brightened up the other mans coarse features as he brought a rough hand to Inuyashas face pealing off a wet leaf. Inuyashas womanly body went crazy with hormonal feelings and his eyes widened; he tried to push the large man away. The mans face saddened and he looked concerned. Inuyasha continued to struggle becoming more frantic.

"No dont! LET ME GO!" Inuyasha screamed with newfound terror, as he struggled half way out of the mans grasp. Just when he thought, he might get away the man pulled him into an immense hug sending his stomach and heart into a jolly hormonal massacre. Inuyasha forgot for a moment that a man was hugging him. His heart pounded against his chest and into the person in front of him. _DAMN THESE HUMAN WOMEN FEELINGS! _He screamed in his mind. He felt so helpless and so lost he could think of nothing else to do but cry.

"shhh its okay now," the man soothed, "your safe."

"WHAT?" Inuyasha screamed pulling his face out of the mans chest. Inuyashas face was furious and full of anguish. "YOU BASTARDS KNOCK HIM OUT" the man let go of Inuyasha and Inuyasha took a step back staring hard at the man, "AND THEN HAVE THE NERVE TO TELL ME! Tell ME! tell! Tell me that I .. . that i. . . . Im sa. . ." Inuyashas eyes fogged up with black and he began to fall backwards.

_Oh brother, what a merry go-round!_

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY...

Kagome awoke to the soft buzzing of a beetle. She opened her eyes wearily and took in her surroundings. She was sitting on a small green hill over looking a small castle. _Where am I?_ She questioned herself. She tried to move her head to the left, but felt a sharp pain go through her back. She moaned in pain, and squinted her eyes shut. _Im tied up to something._ Kagome slowly lifted her head up to see the morning sky dark above her. She shut her eyes as she remembered last nights events_. I am so stupid. I cant even get along with Inuyasha for one second. _ She bowed her head in shame, as the tears came. _While Kikyo looks his way and he comes running. Like a loyal dog returning to its first master._ Her eyes opened wide as she realized what she had just said. The tears came down ten-fold, cracking sobs went through her body as she whimpered there alone, hurting and in pain.

The sun began to rise as she sat there hands tied behind her back to a pole. The sun hit her black hair turning it to blue then grey and finally white. Her head and her human ears ached for a moment and then stopped. Her nails on her hands and feet grew longer and throbbed with pain. She continued to cry head bowed. A broken woman, a hanyou.

Out of nowhere, an angry voice came through the gloom with a loud snarl. YOU DARE CRY IN THIS BODY? Kagomes head ached, the hard womans voice seemed like it was coming from her own conscience. YOU PATHETIC USELESS WOMAN! YOURE A HANYOU! YOURE STRONG AND POWERFUL! NO ONE CAN HURT YOU! DONT LYE DOWN AND DYE FOOL! ONE TUG OF YOUR ARM AND YOULL BE FREE! AS FOR THAT SLUT KIKYO, WELL SHOW HER WHOSE BOSS ROUND HERE! NOW GET YER ASS OFF THE GROUND AND SUCK UP THOSE CROCODILE TEARS! WE HAVE OUR MATE TO SAVE!

A determined look came across Kagomes face. AIm not broken yet! she growled. _Im a strong woman in a hanyous body. Nothing is holding me back, but me. Inuyasha? Where is he? _Kagome looked up suddenly noticing no pain in her back this time. Her demonic power had healed her body from last nights beating. _Inuyasha Im coming! _ Without a seconds hesitation Kagome had broken the chains that held her and stood up on her feet with a new found furry.

"INU-YASHA!"

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

"Wha? What was that?" Inuyasha questioned sitting up with a sleepy yawn. It sounded very much like a bloodthirsty killer coming for him. _Good thing Im not in my true body._ He lay back down and snuggled into the warm blankets. "Oh NO, Kagome!"

Inuyasha stood up quickly not half-awake he fumbled around the room until he found the door. Sliding it open, he stumbled into a hallway, where he heard a loud blood-curdling scream. Inuyashas eyes shot open. He began to run down the hall in a frantic state.

"KAGOME!" He screamed with all his sleepy voice could yell. "SHIT! WHERE ARE YOU DAMNIT?"

Finally Inuyasha reached an exit. Ripping the door off its wood, he stormed out of the large house and into the cold morning air. "INU-Y!" _Wha? MAN ITS EARLY! _ Inuyasha shook his head.

"K- KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome called back from a distant place.

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha ran through a courtyard and headed straight for an opening beyond it lay a field of pink flowers.

He never made it however, as the man from the night before stopped him.

Kagome leapt across the field of flowers and ran straight for the inner court yard of the mansion. There she saw a large man, who was holding_ her_ Inuyasha! Something in Kagomes blood boiled as she came upon the scene. A huge man was pulling on Inuyasha's arm, dragging him back into the mansion.

She had had enough! "Time to kick some ASS!" Kagome screamed bringing her arm back, while flexing her claws.

Inuyasha turned his head in time to see Kagome's enraged face. Inuyasha stood shocked and terrified. Then a smirk came to his lips. He watched as the man who had him by the arm let out a loud yell as Kagome's claws came down on his arm. As soon as Inuyasha was freed he ran straight to Kagome.

"Took you long enough, where have you been!"

"oh ya know, the usual." Kagome replied with a sneer and a flash of red in her eyes.

This startled Inuyasha and he searched Kagome's body for the tetsuiga. (How ever the hell you spell it) Upon seeing it not their, he almost panicked. If Kagome got angry enough she just might turn into a demon. "Kag lets leave please." Inuyasha said hurriedly running up to Kagome.

"Sure thing, just as soon as I kill these bastards for taking you." With that Kagome leapt into the air eyes blazing.

"NO KAGOME STOP!"

First to go was that huge giant, who seemed to have an unnecessary affection for her mate.

"your going to die giant." Kagome's chest was on fire, every inch of her body bled hatred. Her only thought was to inflict pain.

The man giant smiled and took a fighting stance. He made his left hand into a fist and smacked it into his right creating a sound similar to that of thunder. His body was engulfed in a blue fire. He raced his fist into the air and was about to pound it into the ground, when he and Kagome were frozen stiff, like magic. Through the air a high pitched voice screamed "WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD IS GOING ON OUT HERE!"

Inuyasha watched as the oldest woman he had ever laid eyes upon came hobbling between the two fighters waving her walking stick in they're faces. "What is it then? Gideon, is this how you run my men? Letting demons in and almost destroying my entire house?"

The giant, whose name had been revealed to be Gideon spoke. "I didn't destroy. . . ."

But he never finished as he was smacked on the head by the old woman's walking stick.

"Do you have to hit me on my head with that stick. . . . " once again the stick came crashing down and the old woman screeched out "it's a staff, and don't talk back!"

"Honestly, the things I put up with." The old woman looked up at Inuyasha and pointed her staff at him. "I suppose you could tell me what is going on here young lady?"

Inuyasha starred at her in shock she had white milky eyes, wild hair sticking out everywhere, and her voice was screechy and demanding. Frankly she scared him. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw that although she had been suspended in mid air and frozen their, her eyes were turning pinkish. Inuyasha forgot his fears of the old woman and humiliation, and ran up to Kagome with concern in his eyes.

"Please kag, I'm sorry." He was surprised how easy it was to say now that he was worried about someone he cared about. He gripped the edges of Kagome's black T-shirt and tugged on it. "I didn't mean it, your strong; I'm the one who's weak. I can't help myself when I go demon, you do that, you save me! Kagome let me save you, please stop being angry these people are just trying to help they're just confused."

Kagome's eyes began to turn they're normal color. Kagome blinked and looked down at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha can we go home now?"

Inuyasha smiled, put his hands on his hips, spun around, and pointed his finger at Gideon "Apologize this instant!"

Gideon's eyes went wide, and starred at Inuaysha's scrunched up determined face for a couple seconds before bursting into a deep, hearty, laugh. "Sure thing little lady I said ya had spunk!"

He looked up and said darkly. "Sorry Kagome!"

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and his face dropped. He had used they're real names in front of all these people. No matter just as long as he and kag got out of this place right now it would be okay.

I'm going to have to end it here, YAWN, I'm going to bed. I'll post the next Chapter later.

Calm down, later meaning soon, very very soon I've tortured you people long enough.

Once again sorry about the lateness (writers block).

Sorry it wasn't as funny as all my other chapters, but hey it's just as good.


End file.
